


Checkmate

by edxwin_elric



Series: Royai Smut Week 18 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Plug, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Chaptered, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Dom!Roy, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Roy Mustang, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rough Sex, Safewords, Series, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Royai Modern AU where Riza, a cautious submissive, met Roy, an experienced Dom, through a friend, who travels in such circles, after she expressed an interest in BDSM.





	1. Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written BDSM before, so here goes.

**_Riza_ **

_I shouldn’t do this_ , I think to myself as I hurry down the icy street. It’s late on a Friday night. He may not even be awake. Or home. He could be at a party somewhere.

Still. I need to do it. As much as I think about this, it’s time I made a choice. And since I keep coming back anyway…

Well, I came back once, officially. Plenty of times in my mind, but only that one time did I ever make it all the way to his door. After the first time, which didn’t go great, it took a lot of effort to finally make the trip.

Fortunately, the second time was better, but I was still _so_ _nervous_. Too nervous. He could tell. He went easy on me, and I knew he didn’t like that. I could see the frustration in his eyes.

I disappointed him.

Which is why I haven’t come back a third time until now. He made it clear I shouldn’t even bother unless I was certain. “All-in,” was the term he used. And he had a point. I have to trust him _completely_ for this to work.

I walk the last block to his building and stop, staring at the call box.

What if he found someone else? Someone he likes better than me? He said he was looking for a new sub, and he told me flat out he was interested in “breaking me in.”

A shiver runs down my spine that has nothing to do with how cold it is, and I bite my lip.

I stayed away out of fear. I can’t get him out of my head. The things he says, the way he says them. The way he touches me.

But it isn’t him I’m afraid of. It’s me. It turns me on, being ordered around. Tied up. Punished. Thinking about it is making me wet.

But I’m afraid of what that means. I’m not…adventurous. Or I wasn’t before. It scares me that I might be into this. That I _am_ into it.

I glance behind me at the street. It isn’t too late to chicken out. I could go home and pretend I never came here. But…

I sigh. The idea of going back to my apartment and getting myself off with the toy in my nightstand… _again_ …isn’t appealing. I need something more.

Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and reach for the black button beside his name. Then, I wait.

“Hello?” The sound of his voice makes my stomach tie up in knots.

“It’s me,” I say softly, my breath a visible cloud in the cold air. “Let me in?”

He doesn’t answer, but I hear the buzzer and the lock clicks. I pull the door open and quickly make my way up the stairs. When I reach his apartment, I knock once before instantly burying my hands in the pockets of my coat.

“Riza,” he murmurs, opening the door slightly and cocking his hip against the frame. “What brings you here at this hour?”

“I…” My mouth goes dry when I look at him, his dark t-shirt pulled tight over his muscles.

“Yes?” he prompts, and I feel my cheeks heat.

“Sir,” I barely whisper, the one word giving him all the information he needs.

He’s quiet, so I force my eyes up to his face, even though I know better. His eyebrows are raised, but there’s a smirk on his lips.

“You’re sure about this?” he asks in a deep voice. “You know what it means?”

“Yes, Sir,” I answer, looking down again, away from his eyes.

He starts to open the door wider, and I take a small step, my toe landing on the threshold, when he stops, his lips going to my ear.

“If you cross this line, there’s no going back this time, Riza,” he informs me, his tone filled with darkness and sex. “You’ll be mine. Exclusively. Are you prepared for that?”

I feel my heart beat wildly, and my resolve wavers. I don’t look up at him. I know better than that. I don’t even breathe.

“I’m sure, Sir,” I murmur.

“You trust me? Completely?” His hand comes up to my waist, and I gasp.

“I…” I pause as his fingers slide under my coat and my shirt, making tiny circles on my skin above my hip. “I would follow you into hell, if you asked me to,” I finally say, proud of myself for not choking.

“Then let’s begin.”

His lips brush my cheek as he pulls back, and I feel wobbly on my legs when he lets me go.

“I’m making a late dinner,” he announces, leading the way inside, not pausing to wait for me. “Have you eaten?”

What?

“Um, yes,” I answer, dazed.

“Yes, what?” He stops and looks over at me with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” I remedy quickly.

Normally, Doms require the title “Master” from their submissive, but Roy is different. He demands to be called “Sir.”

I see him nod slightly before he continues down the hall to the kitchen.

“Good. You can leave your hat, coat, and scarf on the hooks by the door.”

I stop in the entrance and look around, finding a mounted rack on the wall.

“Also remove your shoes. When you’ve done that, go upstairs.”

I untangle my scarf with trembling hands and drape it over a hook.

“Riza?” His voice echoes down the hall.

“Yes, Sir?” I call, quickly shedding the rest of my winter wear and hanging it up.

“When I pause in your instructions, I expect a response. I have to know you’re listening.”

“Yes, Sir,” I answer, stepping out of my shoes before starting for the staircase to my right. I pause when he speaks again.

“My bedroom is the third on the left,” he informs me casually. “Leave your clothes on the dresser and lay down on your stomach on the bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” I reply, a hint of a tremor in my voice.

“That’s completely naked, Riza. Not even your underwear, understood?”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Good. Use the roll pillow at the head and put it under your hips. I want your ass in the air when I reach you.”

My heart skips a beat, and I grab for the bannister to keep my balance. This is what I came here for, I remind myself. This is what I wanted.

“Riza?” his voice calls again as I’m taking the first step, almost making me stumble.

“Yes. Yes, Sir?” I reply, ignoring my racing pulse.

“I’ll join you in a bit. Just wait like I instructed until then.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I hurry up the stairs before he can say anything else.

My heart is lodged in my throat by the time I reach the top step. I barely notice the hard-oak floors or the ornate style of the décor. All I can see is the door. The third on the left. It’s slightly ajar. My hand is sweating and trembling when I push it open.

My eyes scan through the space, landing on the dark wood dresser against the far wall. I take a deep breath and start toward it, but I stop before I get there.

I just need a few minutes to compose myself. I mean, I knew what I was getting into when I came here. Or I thought I did. But the last few times didn’t start quite this…abruptly. I guess. I don’t know. I’m just…

 _No_. I’m not hesitant. Or unsure. Not anymore. The time for that is over. I made my choice. I’m here. I’m all in.

“This is what I want,” I tell myself out loud, my voice shattering the silence of the room.

With that in mind, I take the last few steps to the dresser and pull my top over my head. I fold it neatly and set it on the empty surface before quickly moving onto my jeans. I repeat the mantra in my head as I remove my bra, my nipples puckering instantly in the cool air.

_This is what I want._

The wet spot in my panties only confirms it when I take them off, setting them on top of my other clothes.

Leaving me naked. As was my order.

Turning back toward the room, I finally take it in, trying to ignore the strange feeling of air tickling the dampness between my legs.

Before when I came, we used one of his guest rooms. I’ve never been in here until now.

The room is huge. A large area rug in greys and black covers most of the floor. The window is covered in thick velvet curtains in a rich sage green color. I’m tempted to touch them, but I resist.

There’s a full-length mirror on the opposite wall from the dresser. I see myself in it for a second, blinking at the sight of my bared skin before looking away. Across from the foot of the bed there’s a bookcase. It’s fully loaded and clearly organized. Mounted above it is a flat screen TV.

Finally, I look at the bed. It’s huge, for one thing, so much that it sticks out into the center of the room. Two nightstands sit on either side, each with a lamp. It has to be a California King. With a black satin coverlet and pillows. My eyes catch on the roll pillow, and I feel my pussy throb pleasantly.

A locked chest on the far wall catches my eye. Something about it draws me in. I take a step toward it before I think better. If Roy catches me trying to snoop in his things… As much as I like the idea of him punishing me, I don’t think that would end well.

Shaking the idea off, I move to the bed. I climb on on my knees, and crawl to the middle, the soft material of the cover sliding over my skin. I reach for the roll pillow, and exhale slowly before I move it into place, lying down over it.

My chest presses flat against the mattress, my already stiff nipples hardening more against the dark satin. I cross my arms under my head and rest my cheek on them, trying to ignore the unfamiliar feeling of my naked ass being elevated like it is.

I wait for what feels like forever. There’s no clock that I can see, so I can’t accurately judge the time. But I start to feel restless. I know better than to move from the position he instructed. And yet, I can’t stay still. My knees slide apart a few inches, and I adjust the pillow under my hips.

The sudden flow of cool air against my wet slit makes me gasp, and I feel my ass clench and relax all at once. I shut my eyes and let the feeling settle over me. Which is why I miss the sound of footsteps.

The door closes, and I flinch, my head jerking to the side.

“Good girl,” Roy murmurs deep and huskily, making me shiver. “You followed my orders exactly.”

“Of course, Sir,” I whisper, failing to find my voice.

He walks over to the bed and stops by the side, crossing his arms as he looks at me, stretched out before him.

“How wet are you?”

My pussy squeezes tight at his words, but I force out an answer.

“I…I think I’m dripping, Sir,” I tell him honestly.

He raises his eyebrows and leans his head to look between my legs.

“Hmm… Good.”

He moves out of my line of sight, and I feel my lungs seize up.

“I adore this ass,” he murmurs, and I tense when his palm caresses one of my cheeks. “So pert and…”

_“Oh!”_

The sudden smack surprises me, pushing my torso forward, my breasts smashing deeper against the bed.

“Pale,” he finishes. “I’m going to start by pinking that up.”

I bite my lip as a fresh surge of moisture floods my already-slick skin just below where his hand is resting.

“Have I done something wrong, Sir?” I ask softly, my voice shaking with either anticipation or anxiety. “That I need to be punished?”

“Have you?” he turns the question back on me, and I feel my heart pound against my breastbone.

“N-no, Sir,” I bite out.

“No,” he repeats, sliding both his hands over my ass now, teasing my practically virgin skin there. “No, you’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“In that case, I won’t go _too_ hard on you this time.” He squeezes one of my ass cheeks, and I let out a small sound. “Just my hand, I think. None of my toys tonight.”

I open my mouth to say something, but a sudden cry swallows my words when his hand comes down again, sending a sharp pang from my ass to my pussy, where I pulse with need.

“Before we continue,” he pauses, his fingers running over the freshly spanked skin. “We need to establish your safe word. Before you said–”

“Checkmate,” I blurt, cutting him off.

There’s a silence, and I suddenly realize what I just did.

“ _Never_ interrupt me, Riza.” His voice is dark, and I feel it coating me, as if it’s touching my naked flesh. “Or I _will_ have to punish you.”

“Yes, Sir,” I whisper. “I’m sorry.”

I bite my lips and berate myself internally. I know better than to cut him off like that. I’m new to this, but I’ve learned that much. I just panicked because…last time I had to use my safe word—well, I didn’t _have to_ , but I did. And since I’m trying to do this right from now on, I don’t want to use the same one as before. Or even mention it. Ever again.

I realize it’s silent again, and he’s just lazily running his thumb in circles over my ass. I tense, waiting for what comes next. Will he spank me again? Is the other conversation over? My breath starts coming in short pants, and I squeeze my eyes closed.

“Checkmate,” he murmurs softly, still moving his thumb. “I like that.”

I relax a tiny bit at his words. I’m glad he likes it, for some reason. Proud that I’ve pleased him somehow.

“Are you ready to continue?” His hand stops its light touching, and I open my eyes.

“Yes, Sir.”

Before the words are even out, another _crack!_ echoes through the room as his palm slaps against my ass. A moan escapes from my throat as the heat starts building in my pussy.

He doesn’t pause this time. Instead, he immediately lands another, his strong hand sending heat and pain along my backside. My fingernails dig into my forearms where they’re crossed under my cheek as he continues to land powerful blows across my rear. My body moves forward with every smack he delivers.

Soon it’s a rhythm, and I feel the flaming heat from my ass slide down between my legs. I spread them a little with every thrust of my body, my moans getting longer and lower with each—the slight shifting bringing his hand closer to where I’m desperate for him.

Suddenly he stops.

I bite my tongue before I slip up and beg him to continue. My ass is on fire, and still…I want more.

“Don’t move, Riza,” he commands in a low voice, and I register the arousal in his words. He’s turned on by this. The realization sends a jolt straight to my pussy.

“No, Sir,” I choke.

“Your ass is quite red now,” he informs me, his hand coming to rest on the tender skin he’s been assaulting.

I flinch, hissing at the touch.

“But I think it can take a little more,” he finishes darkly.

“I…” I start to speak when he blows a stream of cool air over it, and I whimper instead.

“That is, if you can keep still,” he reiterates, and I nod against my arms.

“Yes, Sir,” I murmur.

“If you can’t control your legs, I’ll have to tie you down,” he goes on, his hands moving from my sore, raised bottom down the backs of my thighs.

“Please,” I gasp.

“What?” He stops suddenly and I feel him lean over me. “What was that?”

I snap my mouth shut and breathe through my nose. I can’t believe I said that. I really should stop making all these mistakes.

“I…”

“Do you want that?” He asks, planting a knee in the bed by my hip and lowering his face to my ear. “To be restrained?”

“Yes, Sir,” I answer breathily. “I…I do.”

“That can be arranged.” I glance at him to find him grinning. “Quite easily.”

He moves away from me, and I hold my breath until I feel his hand slide around my ankle. He touches me gently, but in the position I’m in, after what he’s already done and knowing what he’s doing now, the slightest contact makes my pussy quiver. I feel a strip of soft fabric replace his fingers and pull my leg out to the side. I try to move it, but it holds tight. He repeats the process with my other one.

When he lets me go, my legs are parted and tethered securely to the bedframe. My ass is still pushed up by the pillow, and I can feel my juices trailing down my thighs.

“That should do adequately,” he comments, returning his focus to the raw skin of my ass, where I can feel a pulse beating from his earlier ministrations. His hand strokes me gently, and I cry out, pulling at my new restraints.

“Get still, Riza,” he demands, darkly, and I force myself into submission. “Good girl.”

He strokes me again, and I can’t stop my hips from rearing back into his touch.

“I’m going to continue now,” he announces, and I brace myself.

His hand leaves me, and I hold my breath, waiting for the impact.

“Actually,” he says thoughtfully, “I want to check something first.”

I start to look over my shoulder but freeze when his hand is suddenly delving deep into the folds of my pussy.

I forget how to breathe as his fingers move, pulling my lips apart and roughly dragging over my sensitive skin. Two of them drive into me sharply, making me gasp and fight the ties on my ankles.

“Mmm,” he hums, and I feel it where he’s filling me. “Wetter than I thought. That’s good.”

His hand disappears as quickly as it entered, leaving me shaken and longing for it back.

“Sir,” I moan.

“Yes, Riza?”

“I…I need…”

“Don’t worry,” he assures me gently. “I’m going to take care of you. Soon.”

I shut my eyes and nod, trusting him. I lay there for a second, still feeling him touching me and teasing me _there_ , until a sharp slap to my ass jerks me forward. I yelp, my eyes snapping open again.

“Only a few more,” Roy grunts, his hand landing again with a crack.

I bite my lip, and he pulls his hand away for another one.

“Do you like your spanking, Riza?” he asks suddenly, his voice thick.

“Yes,” I whimper. “Yes, Sir.”

“Is it making you wet for me?”

“Yes, Sir!” I moan loudly. “So wet.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Y-yes, Sir! Please,” I moan as he smacks me again.

“While I spank you?”

“ _Oh!_ ” I cry out, the ties on my ankles pulling tight.

“Answer me, Riza.”

He ends every sentence with another slap, and I struggle to speak.

“Yes,” I whine between pants. “ _God, Sir! Don’t stop!_ ”

I’m not ready when his hand touches me between my legs—barely a whisper while his other hand continues to pound me. I forget to breathe as his thick, rough fingers toy with me, my pussy spasming from the conflicting sensations.

Suddenly, he rams two fingers deep inside me at the same time he lands a hard wallop on my stinging ass. I gasp so sharply it hurts, my legs tensing, pulling at their bonds. I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder.

“Head down, Riza,” he demands, forcefully thrusting in and out of me, his thumb going to my clit.

I moan and rest my forehead on my arms again, fighting for air as his hands alternate between pumping into my pussy and swatting my ass. My legs won’t relax, staying tense and held tight as he goes at me. Soon, I feel it. The rippling in my pussy. The heat in my belly. It’s about to happen. I brace myself on my arms, and bite my lip when—

His hands stop, abandoning me completely.

“ _No!_ ” I wail, throwing my head back. “ _I’m so close!_ ”

“I can tell,” he answers quietly, and I immediately bite my tongue. “I felt your pussy shuddering.”

“But… I…”

“You come when I say, Riza,” he commands in the same low voice. “And _only_ when I say. Understood?”

I hesitate before I answer, focusing on my still-pulsating center, where I was so _very close_ to—

“Riza?” His tone sharpens.

“Yes, Sir,” I wheeze. “I understand.”

“Good.”

“Sir?” I whisper, still trying to catch my breath.

“Yes?”

“Can I come soon, please?”

My pussy is throbbing like crazy, and I can’t move my legs at all. I’m just _sure_ the lightest touch would send me over. He could probably breathe on me, and I would come.

“I think that’s doable,” he consents. “These pretty cheeks of yours are almost at their limit, I think.”

He brushes his lips across my sore skin, and I let out a shrill mewl.

“In fact, you may need some cool cloths after this. I don’t want it to swell.”

Oh my God. I shut my eyes and release a slow breath. My ass is at risk of swelling. That shouldn’t turn me on, but it does.

“Sir, please,” I beg, forcing my rear higher into the air.

“Since you asked so politely,” he murmurs, caressing my ass with the palm of one hand.

I squeal when the same hand presses a thumb between my cheeks, right against my puckered asshole.

“This isn’t something for today,” he informs me softly, his thumb rubbing over me lightly. “But it will be soon.”

I swallow hard, and his fingers trail down my crack into the hot, drenched place where I’m aching for him. I clench my teeth as he strokes me, forcing myself not to come too soon.

“Tonight, you’ll come on my hand,” he instructs. “I’ll save my cock for later.”

My pussy flutters violently at the idea of him inside me. I know he feels it around his fingers when he murmurs, “You like that?”

“Yes, Sir,” I confess. “I like everything you do to me.”

“Good girl,” he whispers. “Such a good girl.”

I suck air in through my teeth and bite back a sob as his hand continues to move over me.

“For that, I’ll change my mind,” he says louder. “I’ll give you both.”

“Both, Sir?” I moan, arching my back over the pillow.

“If you think you can handle it, but I have confidence you can.”

I start to ask what he’s talking about when he slides his fingers deep into my pussy, spreading them apart as he moves, increasing the friction. My inner walls clench at him, and he starts stroking. It’s oddly gentle at first, something I’m not expecting, but he starts picking up speed quickly.

His other hand is rubbing my bottom, the light touch serving to sooth a little of the pain. I use my elbows to push back into him, and he squeezes one of my cheeks.

“Did you think I was finished?”

I barely process his words when he spanks me again. His hand between my legs starts ramming into me wildly as he simultaneously smacks my blistering ass. Over and over. Harder and harder.

It doesn’t take much before the heat he’s creating spreads to my pussy. Suddenly, it convulses violently around his hand, and I’m terrified I won’t be able to stop it.

“Now, Riza. Come for me.” He punctuates his command with an acutely hard slap, and I scream as my orgasm wracks my body, as if it was waiting for his order.

My bound legs thrash against the silk ties as it happens. My pussy contracts around his still-moving fingers. It’s so intense. So powerful. _So long._ The burn from my ass only seems to extend it. I don’t know when I come down, but my lip is bleeding from how hard I’m biting it. His fingers have stopped, but his thumb is circling my clit, making me wet even as I tremble with aftershocks.

“I’m going to untie you,” he says gruffly. “I want you on your knees.”

“Yes, Sir,” I reply hoarsely.

I feel the silk slide away from my skin, and I shift my legs.

“Oh,” I hiss, the slightest movement causing my ass to twinge.

“Knees,” Roy repeats, and I nod, forcing my body to comply.

He steps away from me, and I don’t have the energy to look over to see what he’s doing. I lift up on my elbows and drop my head. I flinch when the roll pillow is suddenly removed, causing a rush of cool air across my thighs.

“Does your ass sting?” I hear him ask before I feel the bed depress with his weight.

I open my mouth to answer when I feel his leg hair tickling my thighs.

“Riza?”

“Yes,” I say automatically. “Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want to rate your pain?”

“N-no, Sir.” I shake my head. “I’m okay.”

He touches one finger to my abraded flesh, and I bite back a whine.

“Cool cloths,” he murmurs. “And Tylenol.”

I don’t say anything, but both sound good right now. Of course, it’s worse when he touches it.

Or better. Depending on the definition.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he declares, his hand going to my hip. “Is your pussy ready for me?”

“Yes,” I whisper. If anything, I’m wetter now than I have been all night. “Yes, Sir.”

The end of my word is choked off when I feel his engorged head glide between my sensitive lips. I’m still dripping from everything before, so there’s no resistance when he sinks in.

 _All the way_.

Instantly, I feel him against the back of my channel, his enormous, heavy cock spreading me painfully wide. I can barely breathe, I’m so full.

“Fuck, this tight pussy.”

“Please,” I beg, my pussy aching around his gigantic erection. “I want it.”

“This?” He pulls out and drives back in slowly, his hot, turgid flesh dragging along the slick walls of my pussy, making my legs weak. “This is what you want?”

He slams back into me, holding my hips in place.

“ _Yes,_ ” I moan loudly at the headboard, my head flying back.

“This?” he repeats, withdrawing and powering back into me again. “You want my thick, throbbing cock to tear apart your tight, little pussy?”

“ _Yes, Sir,_ ” I howl. “ _Please. Fuck me harder!_ ”

All at once, it’s like he’s some sort of animal. His control seems to slip as he starts pounding into me, his fingers digging into my hips. He thrusts in ruthlessly, grinding against me roughly each time, stripping my pussy raw, and yet somehow expertly driving me to the edge while he does it. Soon I’m keening again, unable to stop the noises as I reach the edge, teetering on the brink of my orgasm.

“Don’t come until I say,” he growls, as if he can read my mind. “I know you’re close.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He moves faster, slamming into me harder, until he’s rutting between my legs.

“Now,” he groans, so low I almost miss it. “ _Come now!_ ”

I start to tell him I can’t, that I’m not far enough when his hand leaves my hip and slides between my legs. His thumb hits my clit, and I explode, coming all over his wild cock. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. The only noise is his labored breathing and the wet sound of his thrusts.

My arms give out and my head drops to the mattress, my ass still high in the air as he continues to hammer into me. I hear him grunt and pant before he drives in and clamps tight to my hip, his hand between my legs clutching at my quivering lips.

I feel him jerking inside of me, his huge cock throbbing as he comes. My pussy clenches at him, sending a powerful surge into my still-happening orgasm. A moan tears out of my throat, and I push my hips back against his groin. I can’t stop coming. It feels like it will never end.

He continues to pump into me even after I can feel he’s finished. I don’t complain. I like how he feels inside of me. Eventually, he stops, pulling out of me and letting my hips fall flat onto the bed, my body still quaking from climax.

“Don’t move,” he commands gruffly, his rough voice the only evidence his orgasm affected him. “I’ll be right back.”

I couldn’t move even if I wanted to, but I give him his desired, “Yes, Sir,” all the same, even if my voice is weak.

I hear him go into the bathroom. The door is cracked, so after a flush, I listen to the familiar sound of rummaging through cabinets and a running tap. The door opens again, and he comes back to me and sits down on the edge of the bed.He sets a glass of water and a set of pills on the table with the lamp before he moves down closer to my hips. I notice he’s put on some cotton sleep pants, not letting me get a glimpse of the beast that just destroyed me.

“This might sting,” he murmurs.

My body jerks when the cold rag hits the feverish skin of my ass. I whimper, squeezing my eyes closed.

“Shh,” he murmurs soothingly, stroking my spine. “I’ve got you.”

He covers my whole bottom in wet cloths before moving up to my head. I watch him set a bowl of water on the nightstand before he picks up the glass and medicine.

“Here, sit up.”

I lift up on my elbows and turn my head.

“I’ll hold the glass. You drink.”

I nod, accepting the pills and swallowing them quickly.

“Ibuprofen,” he informs me. “It should help with the pain and, hopefully, the swelling.”

“Thank you, Sir,” I whisper.

“We’re done playing, Riza. The session is over,” he says softer. “You don’t need to call me ‘Sir’ right now.”

“Oh.” I feel my face flush. “I…”

“It’s all right,” he assures me. “You’ll learn. How do you feel?”

“I… I think my limbs have turned to jelly,” I confess. “And I’m pretty sure I could sleep for a thousand years.”

He lets out a short laugh and pushes my hair off my neck.

“I take it those are good things?”

“Yes,” I whisper, suddenly unsure of what to do. If this isn’t part of our “play” as he calls it, how do I react?

“Riza?”

I blink and start to panic. His eyes are too soft, looking at me like that. I… I have to get out of here.

“It’s probably late,” I change the subject, trying to sound casual at the same time I’m looking around for a clock. “I should get going.”

“You can stay here,” he answers gently, stroking my hair again. “I want to change out the wet towels on your ass every thirty minutes or so anyway. At least for the next few hours. After that you can choose.”

The sound of his voice calms my nerves, and I feel some of the building tension ease out of me.

“I don’t want to impose,” I murmur.

“You’re mine,” he reminds me quietly. “Part of that is seeing to you after our play ends. If you want to leave, you may, but I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I…I can stay.”

“Good.” He nods, his fingers brushing over my jaw. “I’ll bring you a sheet to cover up with. I don’t think your ass will allow anything heavier.”

“Where will you sleep?” I whisper.

“In one of my guest rooms. You can shout if you need me.”

I nod and reach out for a pillow. He grabs it for me and tucks it under my cheek.

“Get some sleep, Riza.”

Whether it’s him ordering me to, or the complete exhaustion of my body, I don’t know, but somehow, I’m asleep by the time his sentence ends.


	2. Rosebuds and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their last "date," Riza finds herself back in Roy's apartment ready to go again, though, not without a little assistance from Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the last one, but I think everything in it is necessary, so no apologies. Honestly, I'm experimenting with this branch of smut with this fic, so I hope you guys like it. Let me know!!

**_Roy_ **

Talk about cardio. I can barely catch my breath. I can’t even remember the last time my thighs burned like this. Damn, if my skin isn’t slick with sweat all over. I take a few deep breaths and lower the incline on the treadmill. Grabbing my water bottle, I down half of it and run my fingers through my hair as I cool down.

It was only five miles, but it feels like more. I’ve been spending more time than usual working out the last few days. Since Riza’s last visit. All I can think about is fucking her again. Unless I’m lifting weights or running. I can barely even focus at work, which is frustrating considering what I do for a living. People don’t pay for private security who can’t keep their fucking mind on the assignment.

My phone pings with a message, and I pick it up to read it. I take one glance and groan. It’s a photo message. From Riza. Her fingers are in the front waistband of her panties, pulling them away from her body to reveal a wet large spot where the fabric touches her slit.

Fuck. I close my eyes and clench my fist around the phone. I knew better than to make that damn rule, but I couldn’t resist when she asked if I had any further instructions for her until our next session.

“Every time you get wet thinking about tonight, I want a picture of the evidence.”

The words were out of my mouth before I could think. Her damned, breathless, “yes, Sir,” had me ready to go again right then.

I shut off the treadmill entirely and step down, heading for the shower. After turning on the cold water, I strip out of my sweaty clothes. I shut my eyes, and instantly I’m seeing that fucking wet spot again. My semi-hard cock turns to steel, and I wince as I step into the freezing spray. So much for working off my arousal.

I suffer the icy water for as long as I can, hoping to kill my erection. When, after a few minutes, it’s still standing loud and proud, I give in. Turning up the temperature on the faucet with one hand, I fist my rigid cock with the other, grunting as I picture Riza’s freshly spanked ass in my mind.

I shut my eyes and tilt my head back as I slide my fingers down my shaft, imagining the heat against my palm is coming off of her perfect round cheeks. I grit my teeth as I begin to pump my fist up and down the length of my cock. I pause to rub my thumb roughly over the bulbous tip where I’m leaking precum. I replay the way her breasts swung forward as I smacked her ass, my hand tightening. I hear her moan, and I grunt, my hips jerking forward. I throw out a hand and brace my arm on the shower wall, my ass clenching as I increase the speed of my fist.

I hold out for as long as I can, remembering her whimpers and her pleas. The way her legs fought the silk ties at her ankles. The way my fingers felt coated in her wetness. My breathing gets shallow, and I open my eyes, looking down to see my cock in my hand where it’s engorged. Red and angry. The vein on the underside is throbbing against my fingers. I’m so fucking ready to blow.

Snapping my eyes shut, I jerk furiously at my cock, finally replaying my favorite part. I stop my hand for a second as I recall the tight, satiny feel of her pussy hugging my dick. I moan into the steamy room and imagine the feel of her burning ass cheeks against my stomach. I slowly move my hand again, fantasizing about being inside of her. I suck in air as I picture her face scrunched up in pleasure and pain as I drive into her. She spreads her legs a tiny bit, and I power deep into her pussy, her juices running down my cock.

When I can’t hold back any longer, I mouth the word, “Sir,” her voice in my head sending me over the edge as I come with a roar that echoes off the bathroom walls.

I stand with my legs tensed as hot cum spurts from my cock; my seed mixes with the water and washes down the drain, the only evidence of my loss of control. Finally, I relax, leaning my head against the tile, the shower beating against my back. I know what I have to do, I tell myself as I turn around and start washing my chest. I can’t put it off anymore.

Which is why as soon as I get out of the shower, I reply to the photo message.

_My place. 9pm._

I’m dressed in lounge pants and a white shirt, walking to my kitchen when my phone pings with a response. I stop moving to check it.

_Yes, Sir._

I groan as, instantly, I feel my freshly-spent cock get hard again. Still, I can’t stop my grin as I turn on the oven to start dinner. I have a lot in mind for tonight.

 

**_Riza_ **

“So, wait. What did his text say again?”

“He told me to come over at nine tonight,” I repeat _again_ on an exasperated sigh, picking up one of several black lace thongs from the table in front of me and comparing it to the emerald green one I’m already holding. “That’s it.”

Seriously, I love Rebecca, and I’m glad she could come out with me for this last-minute lingerie-seeking shopping trip, but she’s here to help me pick sexy panties, not interrogate me about everything Roy, which is all she’s done since I picked her up in front of her townhouse.

I guess I can’t blame her for her ultra-inquisitive nature. She just comes this way, honestly. And in her defense, I haven’t exactly been forth-coming about all of the details. (Which, given the circumstances of them is understandable, I would think.) Plus, this is my first “relationship” in a long while, so she’s…excited.

“Oh my God. I’m green with envy under my makeup.” She picks up something that looks like floss and gives me a side-eye. “What do you think he has planned? More sex?”

I assume so, but I don’t say that. Instead, I shrug and pick through more underwear, keeping in mind that this trip is both recreational and necessary. Thanks to all the panties I’ve thrown in the laundry this week. Twice as much as normal.

I bite my lip as my mind wanders to this afternoon when a mom on TV threatened to spank her disobedient child, and automatically, I felt my ass burn with his touch. I was wet instantly. My curtains were closed, so I did it there on the couch. Slipped a finger in my underwear and spread my legs to make sure to get a good photo. I felt so naughty it made me wetter. I sent him the second picture, actually. Of the larger spot. Just thinking about it is making me warm all over.

 _Oh God._ I freeze, squeezing my thighs together in hopes of stopping it. _Not now. Shit._

“So, you never finished telling me about the sex,” Rebecca changes the subject casually, clearly (and thankfully) oblivious to my predicament. “I need details.”

She drops a handful of flimsy lace bras into the basket without even consulting me before facing me and raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

“I told you plenty,” I answer, dropping both thongs on top of the bras, as well as two pair of sheer Brazilian style panties.

“Hardly!” she protests loudly. “All you said was his cock was huge, and you came twice. That’s practically nothing.”

I busy myself with a selection of tanga panties at the next table, so she won’t see my reddening face. I mean, I can’t exactly tell her he spent the majority of the night spanking me. Or that I called him “Sir,” during all of it. Or that I got off on either of those things. And I would die on the spot if I had to tell her I was turned on by being tied down.

Even if she is my best friend. Rebecca may like kink, but from me? This would make her head explode. God, I have a freaking safe word for crying out loud.

“Please, Riza. You have to give me something. Jean has been out of town for two weeks, and when he calls at night, he’s too tired for phone sex. I’ve already had to replace the batteries in my toy twice. I’m sexually deprived.”

“Geez, Becca.” I give her a wide-eyed look. “Not so loud.”

“I’m sorry. I need help.”

“I’ll say,” I mutter, adding more panties to the cart without looking at them too long. Just size. Rebecca’s oversharing and needling about my sex life is tempting me to ditch the cart and call off the whole thing, but I shake my head. She is my best friend, and I did invite her so I suppose I can put up with her hyper-sensual topics of conversation for a little while longer.

“So, then help me,” she whines, as if on cue. “Tell me about your sexy time with Roy Boy.”

“Don’t call him that,” I groan, closing my eyes.

“What should I call him then? Man-cake?”

“No. That’s…worse.”

“Okay. Then what do you call him?”

I choke and start coughing on air, hoping she doesn’t notice my reaction. She pats me on the back gently.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I shake my head.

“Well, what do you call him?”

“What?” I blink. She can’t _know,_ can she?

“I mean, do you have a nickname for him? Like…baby or gorgeous? Ooh, what about handsome? He is handsome, right?”

“Yes, Rebecca.” I relax a little. “He’s…stunning. But I don’t have a nickname for him.”

Well, not technically. “Sir” is more like a title. And she’s referring to endearments anyway.

“Mm. Sad. I call Jean ‘tiger.’”

“Really?” I jerk my head toward her in surprise.

“Sure.” She raises a shoulder. “I mean…” She smirks at a mannequin in a G-string. “He purrs.”

“He what?”

“Well, it started because he growls sometimes during sex,” she amends, “but then…after he comes, sometimes…he makes this sound like…purring. It’s… Oh, shut up.”

She shoves me when my giggle escapes.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, swallowing the rest of my laughter. “I just… That sounds weird.”

“It’s cute.” She frowns. “Anyway, you have to buy this.”

She grabs one of the G-strings off the table beside the mannequin and hands it to me.

“Oh my God, Becca. No.” I try to give it back, but she steps away.

“That’s what you’re wearing tonight.”

“What? _No_. I can’t wear this! It’s…nothing.”

“Exactly.” She grins mischievously.

I start to protest more when she squeals and disappears into a rack of bras.

“And this!” she cries, emerging again. “It’s perfect.”

“Dear God,” I whisper.

It’s a black lace bra with rosebuds where the nipples go. And it matches the lace on the G-string exactly. There’s even a matching rosebud on the thong.

“You know you have to wear it,” she reiterates, holding the bra up to my chest.

I grab it and force her arms down. “People are looking at us.”

“So, what? You’re hot and you have a hot guy you want to impress in the bedroom. Who cares?”

God, I’m jealous of her unrestrained sexuality.

“The world doesn’t need to know that,” I hiss emphatically.

“Fine. I promise to stop embarrassing you.”

“Thank you,” I exhale.

 _“If_ you tell me, _in detail_ , about last weekend.”

I should’ve known. I take a deep breath and release it, resigning myself to my fate.

“All right. Fine.”

I grab the cart and walk swiftly to the changing room where she follows me into a compartment and closes the door.

“It started fast,” I begin slowly.

“What do you mean? Like, he put it in before you were wet or–”

“No. I mean as soon as I got there we went straight to sex. No drinks or anything.”

“Oh.” She blinks. “Okay.”

“He’s…very into foreplay,” I phrase carefully, ignoring the warmth building between my legs.

“Really?”

“Yes.” I nod. “He spent…like, half an hour just getting me wet.”

She lets out a small squeal, and I frantically try to figure out how to water down the rest. At the same time, I shift my weight, hoping to relieve some of the pressure building in my panties.

“Um, next he…played with me for a bit.” I wince.

God, I hate how that sounds. Luckily, Rebecca doesn’t seem to notice.

“Oh my _God_. I need to sit down.”

I wait until she’s comfortable on the poof in the corner before continuing. At the same time, I start fidgeting with my watch to distract from how tight my thighs are clenched together. Hell. The camera on my phone is burning a hole in my pocket.

“When he finally… Well, after he was satisfied with that, he fingered me,” I whisper, blood rushing to my cheeks. I close my eyes and add, “Until I came.”

_God. I’m so wet. And in so much trouble._

“Go back,” she pipes up. “I said details. Where were you? What position where you in? Where was he?”

I groan and look up at the ceiling. This couldn’t be worse, honestly.

“We were in his bedroom. I was lying on the bed, and he was–”

“On your back? Was he beside you? Or, like, on top of you?”

“I was on my knees,” I admit, skipping over the part about the roll pillow. “He…did it from behind me.”

I hear her breathing get shallow, and I force more words out.

“After I came, we had sex.”

I pause to take another breath, and she breaks in with, “What position?”

“He was behind me still.” I say quickly trying to get to the end. “Doggy style, I guess.”

When I don’t continue, she starts bouncing on the edge of her seat. “Riza, what else?”

“What do you mean?” I hug myself. I can’t answer much more of these questions.

“I mean how was it? What did he do? Did you like it? Tell me. _I need to know_.”

“Well, I definitely liked it,” I murmur, looking down. “I liked it a lot.”

“And?”

“And he…is extremely talented with his…”

“Package?” she volunteers helpfully.

“Sure.” I nod. “I mean… I already told you he’s big, but he does something when he pushes in… something about when he thrusts makes it feel…”

She suddenly starts digging in her purse, and I stop.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for a pen and paper,” she mutters. “I have to take notes. Jean needs pointers.”

“Oh my God, no! You can’t tell him this!” I step forward waving my hands at her.

“I won’t say it was you,” she says dismissively. “Just someone.”

“He’ll know,” I state flatly, reaching for her bag, which she snatches out of reach. “He’ll know it’s me.”

“You don’t know that.” She frowns. “It could be–”

“Seriously, Becca,” I plead with her. “You _can’t_ tell him.”

She looks at me with big eyes and puts her bag down.

“Okay. I won’t tell him.”

“Swear to me,” I demand softly, rocking my heel, my arms moving to hug my stomach.

“Okay, I swear. Jean will never know.”

I exhale and stand up straight, rolling my shoulders.

“Anyway…I’m satisfied with those details,” she announces on an exhale.

 _Thank God._ I think about my panties, which are uncomfortably damp against my slit. If I don’t send a picture, I’m being bad. But…

Becca rises and stands next to me, fixing her purse on her shoulder. “Also, you need to get going.”

I glance at my watch. Shit. She’s right. I only have forty-five minutes to get to his place. And I still have to shower and get dressed.

“We need to check out. Like now.”

“Oh, and all of this is on me,” Rebecca announces suddenly, waving at the cart.

“Uh, are you sure?” I blink at her. “That’s _a lot_ of money.”

“It’s a gift. You’re finally receiving frequent, amazing orgasms from a hot guy. I think that calls for celebration.”

“Sometimes, I wonder how we’re friends,” I tell her honestly.

“Really?” She frowns. “I don’t. We’re friends because we balance each other out. And we love each other.”

I guess I can’t argue with that.

Letting out one final sigh, I follow her to the checkout counter and say a quick prayer that I won’t be late tonight. Heaven only knows what sort of punishment that would buy me.

 

**_Roy_ **

At 8:55 the buzzer goes off for the front door. I smile to myself as I cross to the intercom to let her in, before going to the living room to wait for her knock.

“You’re early,” I say as I open the door.

“Yes, Sir,” I watch as she fidgets on my welcome mat, avoiding my eyes.

“You can relax, Riza. Our session hasn’t started yet.”

“Oh.” She blinks and brings her eyes up to mine hesitantly. “Well, I…”

“Come in.” I step back from the door and wait until she walks past me, my lungs filling with the sweet scent of her perfume.

I turn and pass her, where she’s stopped in the entry removing her winter wear, on my way to the kitchen.

“Would you like a drink?” I look at her over my shoulder to see her following me.

“A drink?”

“Yes,” I laugh softly. “Beer, whiskey, scotch… I didn’t know what type of wine you preferred, so I bought a bottle of red and one of white.”

She freezes in the doorway and blinks at me.

“You bought wine?” she breathes. “For me?”

Shit. I shouldn’t have told her that. It’s too telling. But I guess it’s too late to deny it.

“Of course,” I recover smoothly, giving her a grin. “You are my good girl, after all. I have to keep you happy.”

Something flickers across her face, and I narrow my eyes at it. Almost immediately, she blushes and looks down before crossing to the island and climbing onto a barstool. I file her reaction away and turn back to my task.

“Red then, please,” she announces softly.

I turn to the cabinet and grab a long-stemmed glass and the corkscrew along with my own scotch glass.

“So, tell me,” I address her over my shoulder. “How was your week?”

“Oh, um. It was good.”

There’s a tremor in her words. It could easily be from nerves or anticipation for our play, but she hasn’t been uninhibited in the past, and I need to be sure she’s comfortable. I set the bottle of wine down and turn to her.

“Is everything all right, Riza?”

“What? Of course,” she answers quickly. “Why would you think–”

“You’re fidgeting,” I argue, pointing to her wringing hands, which she immediately hides under the bar top. “And you just seem skittish tonight. Is it nerves? Or are you afraid of me?”

“Nerves,” she whispers, shutting her eyes. “I… I don’t know how to be myself around you.”

I suppress a grin and lower my voice.

“Just breathe, Riza. It will be fine.”

I hear her audibly exhale before I turn back to our drinks, burying the pointed end of the corkscrew in the top of the wine bottle.

“Thank you for following my instructions this week,” I change the subject, glancing at her as I pop the cork. “I enjoyed your photos.”

The look from before skitters across her features before vanishing as I set her glass in front of her.

Hmmm.

“You’re welcome,” she murmurs.

I pour my own drink and take a sip.

“I’ll have to come up with more assignments for you in the future.”

“Are we starting now?” she asks, watching me closely.

“No.” I shake my head. “Not quite. I was just making conversation.”

“Oh.” She nods. “Right.”

“Are you eager to begin?” I raise an eyebrow, and feel my pants get tight as her face flushes again.

“Yes,” she mutters.

I laugh softly. I love her honesty.

“Before we begin tonight, I want to go over a few things with you.”

“Oh.” She sits up straighter. “Okay.”

“It’s important to me you understand your role during our play, Riza.”

I watch her as she tilts her head.

“I’m your submissive,” she answers with a frown. “Right?”

“Yes,” I nod quickly, “but as my submissive, you have a certain power. I want you to remember that.”

She looks confused, so I set down my drink and take a breath before I elaborate.

“You’re in control, Riza,” I explain softly. “I know it might seem like I’m the one calling all the shots, but it’s you who sets the boundaries. If anything I say or do makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to just put up with it.”

“I can use my safe word,” she says, picking up her glass.

“That isn’t what I mean,” I counter, shaking my head. “Yes, you can put a stop to everything we’re doing at any time by saying _‘checkmate_ ,’ but that’s not it. For example, if you want to be tied down, but I tie the cords too tight, you can say something. I want you to say something. This relationship between us only works if we can openly communicate about everything.”

“Oh. I see.” She takes a small sip of wine. “So, if I wanted to be spanked again, but you suggested a cane, I could nix that?”

I blink at her.

“Um, sure. I mean, of course, I wouldn’t force you to endure a painful caning if you weren’t on board with it.”

“Okay, good.” She takes another drink, and I clear my throat.

“ _Are_ you uncomfortable with canings?” I ask, picking up my own drink again. “Just so I know.”

“Actually…” She looks down, a smile tugging at her lips, “I’m not opposed to it. I’ve just never done it before. I was really just using it as an example.”

“Ah, well. Good to know.” I down the rest of my whiskey. “On that note, is there anything you aren’t feeling up to tonight?”

 I watch as she shifts on her stool and lifts the wine glass to her lips again before answering.

“I…guess that depends on what you have in mind.”

 “I don’t want to give everything away,” I start carefully, “but I had some anal play in mind.”

I mentioned it to her in passing during our last session, but I hadn’t fully settled on including it tonight until earlier today.

“I…” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not incredibly experienced with anal,” she confesses, “but I’d like to try it. I trust you to take care of me.”

“Thank you, Riza,” I reply gently. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“So, is that it?” she says suddenly. “Are you ready to, um…”

“Are you finished with your drink?”

She takes a final sip and pushes the glass aside, giving me her answer.

“That’s my good girl,” I murmur, watching her closely.

She averts her eyes suddenly, and I tilt my head.

“You have been a good girl, haven’t you, Riza?”

She bites the corner of her lip and looks at me slowly before looking down again.

“If it wasn’t clear, we’ve begun,” I announce, setting my glass down and stalking around the island. “So, I’ll need an answer.”

She doesn’t say anything, but I watch her breathing quicken. When I reach her, I stop in front of her and tilt her chin up.

“Were you a good girl, Riza?”

“I…”

“Yes or no?”

She shuts her eyes and turns her head.

“I think so, Sir,” she mumbles. “But…”

“But what?” I frown, crossing my arms.

“It was today. I followed your orders every other time it happened, but…” She lets out a small breath. “I was wet.”

“And you didn’t send me a picture?”

“No, Sir.”

“What stopped you?” I press, thinking about my plan for tonight and how I could change it.

“I…”

“Were you hoping to be punished? Or something else?”

She shifts her weight, her eyes on the floor.

“I was with a friend. We were shopping. I couldn’t just run off to…to take a picture. She would’ve followed me, and–”

“I see,” I murmur. “But you knew that by failing to send me a photo, you were disobeying me.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Thank you for being honest, Riza,” I tell her quietly.

She blinks and looks up at me before quickly averting her eyes.

“Of course, Sir.”

“That said, I’ll still have to punish you.”

She gasps softly, her eyes widening.

“Is that a problem?” I lower my voice.

“No, Sir.”

I drop my hand to her hip and lean in, putting my lips to her ear.

“Did that make you wet, Riza?”

“Yes, Sir,” she breathes.

“Good.”

I lean back and take a step toward the hall before I pause and look back at her.

“I had intended to take you up to my room again tonight, but now I’ve had to deviate from my plan. We’ll be in the living room for this session. While I’m getting my things from upstairs, I want you to undress.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I start to turn away again, when she calls me back.

“Yes, Riza?”

“Do you want me naked?” she asks softly.

“Of course.”

“I only asked because…I wore something special for you tonight, and I wanted you to see it before I took it off.”

Fuck. She dressed for me. Maybe I should reconsider punishing her. No. That wouldn’t be fair.

“Show me,” I demand, my voice husky with arousal.

“Yes, Sir.”

I watch as she steps out of her shoes before she slides her top over her head revealing a black lace bra that does nothing to support her gorgeous breasts. Hell, I should’ve noticed her hard nipples through the thin material the second she walked in. Wait. There are rosebuds on the bra. Right over her hard points, making them stick out more than normal. Fuck.

She drops the shirt, and her hands move to her waist. I clench my jaw as her perfect ass shimmies out of her jeans, leaving me staring at a tiny triangle of lace, with a matching rosebud, that tapers into a thin strip of fabric running along her slit and up between her ass cheeks where it’s joined on either side to another delicate shred of lace.

“Change of plans,” I announce gruffly. “I want you wearing that when I get back.”

“Yes, Sir.” There’s a hint of a smile in her voice, but I ignore it.

“Go into the living room and bend over the back of the couch with your palms against the cushions.”

“Yes, Sir,” she repeats more softly.

“I’ll return shortly. Be ready for me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I hear her last response faintly as I start up the stairs. Damn, this woman is going to kill me. I couldn’t have found a more perfect sub if I dreamed her up myself. But, fuck, if my cock isn’t stone right now.

When I reach my room, I cross to the table I set up by the bed. I skip over the silk ties and grab one of the other toys I selected, wrapping it in a towel. I had planned to tie her spread eagle to the bed for tonight, but her adorable little confession changed that. Now I’m improvising.

I’m about to leave again when I pause, turning back to the room. Her punishment. I had been considering spanking her again, but I don’t want her to get used to it. I could modify it with the use of a paddle. Or a switch. No. I have another idea.

Leaving the towel on the bed, I cross to my chest under the window. It’s already unlocked from when I retrieved my other items earlier, so I lift the lid and sift through my supply of sex tools until I find it. Rising to my feet, I pick up the towel, resting my newest addition on top, and head downstairs.

 

**_Riza_ **

I can’t believe Rebecca convinced me to wear this thong. More than that, I can’t believe I’m considering thanking her for it. His face… God, he’s hot when he’s turned on.

A noise on the stairs catches my attention and I glance over my shoulder. I watch him enter the room carrying a bundle under his arm. He looks at me, and I quickly look down at the sofa cushions.

“Exactly how I instructed,” he voices softly. “That pert ass in the air.”

I don’t say anything, but my ass clenches at his comment.

“I have several things planned for tonight,” he tells me softly, setting the bundle on the table at the end of the couch. “But first…”

He slides a finger into the lace at my hip and tugs at it, making me flinch. He follows the fabric along my back and slips down into the space between my cheeks, his knuckle pressing between them.

“I like this,” he says huskily. “The bra too. Especially the rosebuds.”

I blush but stay quiet.

“Is this what you were shopping for?” he goes on. “When you failed to follow my instructions?”

“Yes, Sir,” I gasp, his finger pulling the lace tight between my legs.

“What made you wet?”

“You, Sir,” I choke. “I was…remembering when you…spanked me.”

His entire palm slides in, going further between my legs until he’s holding my lips.

“Tell me.”

He moves a hand to my breast and tweaks the rosebud and my nipple beneath it. A moan escapes my lips.

“Riza,” he growls, and I nod.

“I-I was… The way your hand felt on my naked ass,” I whimper. “It hurt so much, but I…I liked it.”

“Keep going,” he demands, his finger rubbing at me.

“I was sore,” I confess. “When I sat down, I…It would twinge, and it also made me wet.”

“Do you feel how wet you are _now_ , Riza?”

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Is this what it was like in the store?” He presses his fingers up, forcing the scrap of lace deep into my slit. “Was your pussy hot and ready for me? Just thinking about me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Did you imagine my fingers inside of you? As I swatted your red ass?”

I feel a gush of wetness coat his hand, as I moan his desired response. I’m so close to coming just from this. I want desperately to rub myself against his fingers, but somehow, I manage not to.

“Riza,” he murmurs, his fingers slowly retreating from my folds. “Your new G-string is soaked.”

I stand frozen as he tugs the fabric out from my pussy and drags it down my legs. I step out, glancing over my shoulder as he lifts the skimpy fabric to his nose and inhales. A new rush of wet saturates me, the fluid trailing down my thighs.

He drops my underwear on the end table and turns back to me, reaching for my bra. I feel it come undone, the cups quickly falling away from my chest. His fingers brush over my heavy breasts, tugging at my erect nipples, and I let out a small cry.

“I’ll go ahead and tell you, you won’t be in this position all night. I had planned to have you on your back in my bed…but that can wait for another time. Now, for your punishment.”

I tense in anticipation. Will he spank me again? With his hand? Or with something else? He brought down a bundle from upstairs. What does he plan to—

My breathing quickens, and I jump when I feel his breath on my neck.

“Close your eyes, Riza.”

I do it, holding my breath. I flinch when something touches my cheek. I relax slightly when I realize it’s fabric.

Wait. Is he…blindfolding me? I feel elastic tighten behind my head, which only confirms it. Oh God, he remembered.

When we first met, he asked how I felt about being blindfolded. I’d barely known him half-an-hour, but I felt safe telling him. Of course, I blushed like a school girl while confessing I’d always wanted to try it.

“You can open your eyes now,” he murmurs into my ear. “But you shouldn’t be able to see.”

“I can’t,” I tell the darkness.

Everything is black.

“No light?” he asks quietly.

“No, Sir.”

“Good.” Roy slides his hand up my spine, and I flinch. “This is your punishment, Riza,” he whispers, the hardness in his tone making my pussy clench. “Suspense. You won’t be able to see what I’m doing until I touch you.”

Oh God. I bite my lip, my entire body burning with anticipation.

“That said,” he continues slightly gentler, “I know you’re still getting used to this, so I’ll try to talk you through it.”

“Thank you, Sir.” My voice sounds choked, and I can feel my arms trembling under me.

“Good girl.”

I feel a quiver between my legs at his words, but I stay still. I bite my lip as his fingers move back down my spine toward my raised ass. His hand stops, resting on my left cheek, and my heart speeds up in anticipation.

“No permanent damage, I see,” he announces, and it’s clear he’s talking about my butt. “That’s good. I would hate for something to mar this perfection.”

He squeezes me in his palm, and I whimper. His fingers start moving again…over to my other cheek, where he squeezes me again before traveling _down_. He stops with his hand cupping me, most of his fingertips barely brushing my pussy lips. His thumb moving back and forth over my crack. Suddenly, the shorter digit pushes in, pressing firmly against my asshole.

“During our last session, I said this was for later,” he reminds me, pushing in slightly, making me gasp and go up on my toes. “It’s later, Riza.”

 _Oh God._ _Oh God._ I bite my lip as his thumb slips out with a pop before he rubs at me again.

“Sir, I…” I start but pause when his other hand comes up to cup my breast.

“Do you like it?” His thumb pushes in again, and I start panting. “Does this make you wet?”

“I-I…Yes, Sir,” I admit weakly.

Before I met him, I’d never considered the idea of anal play. I was scared it would hurt or that it was too kinky, which seems a little ironic now. But after the first time I met with him, even though I wasn’t ready yet for what he was asking of me, I let myself play with the idea of anal. I even went so far as to buy a toy off the internet, but I’ve only tried it a couple of times, and I’ve never left it in for very long.

“ _Oh!_ ”

His thumb pulls out suddenly, and his hand disappears. I feel him move away from me, and I stare at the darkness, waiting. I hear him moving around, and I can’t help but imagine what he might be doing.

I don’t get far before his hand lands on me again, gently stroking my ass.

“This is just to prepare you for what’s next,” he tells me cryptically.

I don’t have time to ask what he means before the hand caressing me moves down and spreads my cheeks open. I gasp at the cool air against me and tense as something pushes inside. I realize it’s his finger covered in something oily. Oh my God. Lube. He’s lubing me up for…something.

“Relax your ass, Riza,” he whispers. “This might feel awkward, but if you can relax it shouldn’t hurt. If I need to stop or go slower, just say something.”

“Yes, Sir,” I nod, grateful for his gentleness. “Go ahead.”

I do my best to relax as he begins rubbing the pad of his finger back and forth over my puckered hole. Slowly, he begins to push in, and I focus on breathing. My hands in the cushions curl into fists as his finger slides further in and then out of my tight backside. He continues the motion until finally, he slips it out entirely. I immediately want it back.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, though I hear him moving around again.

“I…I don’t know, Sir,” I answer honestly.

“Oh?” he says quietly, “Talk to me. What are you unsure about?”

“I…I liked it. More than I expected is all.”

“That’s good, Riza. Are you ready for more?”

“Yes, Sir.”

His hand leaves only to come back to my ass cheeks a few seconds later, once again, spreading them wide.

I squeeze my eyes shut behind the blindfold. Something cool touches my opening, and I yelp.

“Riza?”

“I…” My stomach twists with uncertainty. I trust him, but I don’t know how I feel about an unknown object being inserted back there. _Checkmate_ is on the tip of my tongue. “Sir, I–”

“I apologize,” he says suddenly. “I meant to show it to you before. It’s a silicone butt plug,” he explains quietly. “It’s smaller than the average penis, and the lubricant should eliminate friction. Here.”

He takes one of my hands from the couch and sets something in my palm. I breathe out slowly as I make out the size and shape of the toy by touch alone. It’s not the same as seeing it, but it’s enough to calm my nerves.

“Thank you, Sir,” I tell him, waiting for him to take the toy back. “I was a little worried for a second.”

“Are you ready to continue now?”

I take a quick breath and resituate my hands on the sofa.

“Yes, Sir. Please, go on.”

“I’m going to go slow,” he tells me, his hand returning to my ass. “Just remember to relax.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I suck in a breath at the same time I feel the tip enter me. I lift up on my toes and bite down on my lip.

“Unclench your ass, Riza.”

“Yes, Sir,” I gasp.

I close my eyes and focus on relaxing, even as he pushes the toy deeper inside of me. Finally, he stops, and I freeze, waiting.

“Good girl,” he tells me, his hands releasing me. I feel his fingers trailing up over butt cheeks, and I bite my lip. “You took it all.”

I did? But how… I flex my ass and gasp, the toy filling me more than I realized. He touches the base, and I whine at the sensation.

“Are you in pain?” he asks in a low tone, one of his hands cupping my plugged ass.

“N-no, Sir,” I tell him, honestly.

“How does it feel?”

“Big,” I confess, even though he said it was smaller than—

“Do you like having your ass filled?” His hand moves lower, towards my neglected pussy, and I swallow a whine.

“Yes, Sir,” I gasp. “It feels…heavy.”

“Good.” He kisses my spine before his hand moves away, sliding up my hip to my shoulder. “Stand up, Riza.”

He keeps his hand on me, sliding it down my arm to my elbow, where he grips me gently to guide me, since I’m blind. I whimper when I reach my full height, the toy in my ass feeling tighter than before.

“I’m going to lead you around the couch,” he tells me in my ear. “I want you on your back.”

“Yes, Sir,” I murmur.

Roy helps me sit, turning me so I’m lying across the cushions with my knees bent and my feet flat against the seat. He grabs one leg and pulls it to the side, letting my knee fall open. He takes the other and lifts my ankle until it’s resting on the back of the couch, leaving me spread open in front of him.

“So wet,” he mutters. “Fuck.”

My exposed pussy shudders at his words, but he doesn’t touch me.

“Put your arms over your head,” he demands softly.

I do it without question, feeling for the armrest, which I grip in my hands.

“I’m going to make you come now,” he announces, and I desperately wish I could see what he’s doing. “For this, though, I won’t be touching your pussy or your clit.”

What? But I’ve never come without… How does he plan to—

I jump when his fingers pull at my nipples. He takes one breast in each hand and begins teasing me. Pinching, rolling, tugging. I lean back into my arms and force my chest toward him.

“You like my hands on your perky tits,” he murmurs. “So eager to please.”

I moan when one hand is suddenly replaced by his mouth. He starts licking and kissing, his soft lips sliding across my skin. I cry out when his teeth nip at my hard nub, his tongue instantly lapping over it. And then he sucks hard, pulling so much of me into his hot mouth. I whimper and squirm under him, gasping when my ass squeezes, and the plug inside only makes it worse.

He repeats the same thing with my other breast. And then again. Switching back and forth until my boobs feel feverish and hyper-sensitive. They must be red, though I can’t see them. His teeth scrape over one, and I feel wet leak out between my legs, trailing down to my filled ass. My pussy is throbbing acutely, and I have no doubt he can make me come from just this.

“Sir,” I choke. “I…”

“Are you close?” Roy asks, my breast sliding out of his mouth.

“I… I think…”

I can’t breathe. I feel too hot and so… _oh, OH!_

One of his hands leaves my chest and drops down between my legs. As promised, he doesn’t touch my pussy, but bypasses it, twisting the toy in my ass.

“ _Oh God,”_ I moan, my back bowing off the couch.

“Come, Riza,” he demands, my nipple caught between his teeth.

“Sir, I–” He rotates the plug again, and I let out a sharp cry.

“Come, now,” he repeats, gruffer than before.

“I just… I can’t…”

He drops his head to my breast and sucks deeply at the same time he pulls the toy out and drives it back in. I scream as I come, my head digging back into the couch, my knuckles going white where I’m holding the armrest.

Roy sits back as my orgasm rolls over me, his hand between my legs continuing to twist the plug ever so slightly to prolong it.

When I come down, he reaches forward and removes the blindfold before allowing me to lower my arms to my sides. I blink in the sudden light before immediately looking down at my body. I feel my face heat as I take in the sight of my breasts, red where his manipulation has left them inflamed and slick with his saliva. I want to cover them but keep my hands down like he instructed. I glance down between my spread legs and bite my lip at the wet spot on the towel he must’ve put down.

“You took your punishment well,” he praises me softly, and I look up at him.

He’s sitting with his back to the back of the couch, angled toward me. He took off his shirt at some point, leaving his hard chest on display. I hold my breath as he reaches out with one hand. I’m tempted to shut my legs, but I force them to remain open, where he arranged them. His fingers trail down my thigh to my swollen lips. He traces around them lightly before looking up at me. I instantly look away.

“You can look me in the eye, Riza.”

I raise my gaze to his, and he traces the circle again.

“How does your ass feel?”

“Good, Sir,” I answer breathlessly.

“She likes her plug,” he murmurs, shutting his eyes. “My damn good girl.”

“Yes, Sir,” I choke as his finger slides deeper into my slit, still circling.

“Would you like to come again?” He looks up at me, and I tremble all over.

“Yes, Sir.”

“With my cock in your pussy?”

“Yes, Sir,” I whine. “Please.”

I watch as he uses his free hand to rub himself over his pants.

“Do you want me to remove your plug first?” his voice drops with arousal, and I shut my eyes as I shake my head.

“No, Sir.”

He lets out a sound like a growl as he stands, and for a split second I think of Rebecca referring to Jean as a tiger. The thought is banished from my memory when he crawls over me, naked. If anything, Roy is more like a bear. Wild, ferocious, and— _oh God—huge._

I barely get a glimpse of his angry, red beast bobbing between his thighs before he tilts my head back with his thumb. His lips drop to my neck, and I hear the sound of foil tearing before, suddenly, he’s lined up with my opening.

“Get ready, Riza.”

“Yes, Sir,” I try to answer as he starts to sink in, but my words are swallowed by my gasp.

  

**_Roy_ **

I nip at her neck, and she jerks under me, my cock sliding easily into her soaked channel. Fuck, I love this pussy. So tight. I grunt as my balls brush her lips, which are warm and enlarged from arousal.

“Sir,” she mewls, and I suck hard on her neck.

She’ll be leaving here with more than one visible reminder of our play.

I roll my hips, memorizing the feel of her satin pussy squeezing me before I pull out and begin rocking into her slowly. My hand in the couch next to her ribs curls into a fist when I feel her plug through the thin wall of her pussy. I hiss as it drags against my cock. Her foot slides off the back of the couch and loops around my ass. I don’t reprimand her this time. I like the way her heel is holding her tight to me.

“How does it feel?” I lift my head from her neck to see her eyes closed tight.

“Sir?” she breathes.

“My cock,” I clarify, driving deep. “How does it feel?”

“Hard, Sir,” she gasps. “A-and thick…”

“And?”

“Enormous,” she cries, her eyes opening as I slide a finger through her drenched folds and press against her clit. “It…Sir, it feels like…”

“Do you like the way it feels?” I ask through my teeth as I slowly sink in again.

“No, Sir.” She shakes her head, and I almost pull out in surprise.

“No?” I raise an eyebrow and roll her clit again.

“No. I-I love it, Sir.”

That’s what I thought. I feel the corners of my lips twitch up as I drop my mouth back to the skin of her neck. I kiss her lightly before I start to suck again, harder this time. I shift all of my weight onto my arm in the couch as I work her with my mouth and begin pistoning into her fast and hard.

“Sir!” Her hands dig into my back, and I snarl against her skin.

My hand on her clit travels lower, and I cup her ass, the heel of my palm pressing firmly against her plug as I power into her.

“You love this?” I ask roughly, my lips against her collarbone.

“Y-yes, Sir,” she moans.

“You like it when I fuck you hard and rough,” I pant between words. “My cock ripping apart your pink pussy?”

_“Yes, Sir! Yes!”_

I feel her rippling around my shaft, and I pull out almost all the way as I force my hips to stop, leaving only my bulging head inside of her.

“What’s the rule, Riza?” I ask in a low tone, my voice thick with need.

“I-I can’t come until you say,” she chokes out.

“Good girl.” I nod. “Put your arms over your head.”

She hesitates, and I raise an eyebrow, wondering, for a split second, if another punishment is in store tonight, but she complies, grabbing onto the arm rest behind her.

I start moving again, faster than before. Wilder. She starts writhing beneath me, and I move my hand from her ass to her hip, where I hold her steady as I pump into her.

“Sir, I–”

“Not yet,” I grunt, watching her breasts bounce. “Soon.”

“But I–”

Her pussy spasms, and I know she won’t be able to stop herself much longer. I drive in twice more, watching her face twist as she tries to hold off her orgasm. I drop my lips to the space between her jiggling tits and suck, swirling my tongue against her. Finally, I lift my head, murmuring, “Come.”

The order is barely off my lips, before she’s crying out, her back bowing off the cushions, as I continue to hammer into her. Her pussy tightens almost painfully around my shaft, and I suck in a breath as I move my hand from her hip back to her plug, twisting it slightly.

“Sir!” she screams, and I cover the toy with my hand, thrusting into her pussy again. “I…”

“Riza,” I groan, her satin walls milking me.

I’m going to blow soon.

“I can’t stop,” she gasps, her face scrunching up. “I c-can’t stop coming.”

I tug on the toy and push it in again, her quaking body jerking under me. Finally, I plant both hands in the couch and slam into her, tossing my head back as I come hard, my teeth clenched as my load releases into the condom. After several spurts, I take a deep breath and start to sit back. Her pussy is still shuddering around me as I ease out of her.

“Riza?” I lean over her, as her breathing slowly evens out, and her body relaxes.

“I…I’ve never come that long,” she murmurs, opening her eyes. “I…”

“Shh.” I stroke her hair off her sweaty forehead. “Just breathe.”

She nods, shutting her eyes again, and I stand, finding my discarded pants on the floor. I pull them on, ignoring the condom still on my dick, and sit back down, reaching out to tap the base of the plug still buried in her ass. She flinches and looks down at me.

“I’m going to take this out now,” I tell her softly. “Just relax.”

She nods, spreading her legs for me, and I carefully remove the small, black toy, I hear her hiss faintly as I turn and dropping it on one of the towels I brought down. When I look back at her, she’s curled up on her side, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“I’m going to get a wet rag to clean you up,” I say, standing again. “Are you all right?”

“Is our session over?” she asks meekly.

“Yes, Riza,” I answer softly. “We’re finished for the night.”

She nods and props up on an elbow.

“I’m all right,” she announces. “I…I enjoyed that.”

I watch her blush prettily before she meets my eyes.

“Good.” I nod.

“Oh, but I didn’t bring other clothes,” she looks over at her discarded outfit.

“I’ll bring you something to sleep in,” I add moving around the couch. “In the future, though, you should bring some things by to leave here.”

“Oh,” she says with surprise. “I… Okay.”

 “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you, Roy,” she calls after me softly, and I pause in the doorway to look back at her, naked and innocent looking, curled up on my couch.

Fuck. I could fall in love with this woman.

“Don’t mention it,” I reply dismissively.

Then, I turn before she can say anything else and head upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, what do you think???
> 
> Also, I am planning for this story to have a balance of both smut and romance, so there may/will be chapters coming that are less smut and more fluff.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza and Roy start wondering about their feelings for each other amidst their already established relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not smut, but I still hope you like it. It has more background information and hints at deeper romantic feelings between Royai.

**_Riza_ **

A large hand slides across my back and around my belly, and I make a disgruntled sound.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

I mumble something unintelligible and curl up into a ball around the pillow I’m holding. Roy laughs softly behind me and strokes my neck, making me jump.

I wasn’t totally expecting to sleep in the same room. The same bed. But after he cleaned me up, he slid a t-shirt over my head and brought me up here. To be fair, I didn’t put up much of a fight. I like being with him.

“I thought you might want the first shower,” he speaks up again.

“What time is it?” I groan.

“After ten. You didn’t have work or something did you?” He frowns down at me.

I shake my head, rubbing my hair across the mattress.

“No…” I yawn.

Though, my dog will be wondering where I am if I don’t get home soon. But he’ll be all right for a little bit on his own.

“Seriously, Riza. How are you feeling?” he repeats the question in a low tone, and I open my eyes.

“You mean…about last night?”

He nods, and I feel my face heat.

“I’m fine,” I assure him, scooting back, so I’m leaning on the pillows behind me. “I don’t hurt or anything.”

“You’re sure?” He reaches out and cups my jaw, and I swallow at how nice it feels. “I don’t want you to hide anything from me. Even if it’s embarrassing, or you’re just shy about it.”

I don’t tell him it’s a little late to start getting embarrassed in front of him. That ship sailed the night we met.

“It’s sore,” I admit, looking down. “But not bad. Really. I’m okay.”

“Okay, good.” He runs his thumb over my cheek and moves his hand. “This arrangement only works if there are no secrets. I told you that before.”

“I remember, Roy.”

“Right.” He stands and turns to look back at me, lying on the mattress. “I take it you don’t want the first shower?”

“No. You can have it.”

“Okay.” He starts to walk toward the bathroom but stops in the doorway and looks back. “There’s coffee in the kitchen,” he informs me over his shoulder.

I blink in surprise before I catch sight of his sleep pants on the floor. My eyes snap up only to watch his firm ass disappear behind the steamed-up shower door. I bite my lip and look down, feeling a rush of heat between my legs.

I turn and slide out of the bed, stretching my arms over my head. I flinch when I feel a draft on my ass and look behind me. The shirt Roy gave me is unbelievably soft if not entirely long enough. I drop my arms and shuffle out into the hall and to the stairs. I freeze halfway down when I smell syrup. Frowning, I go the rest of the way to the kitchen, where I stop in the doorway and stare.

He said there was coffee. He failed to mention there was also bacon, scrambled eggs, orange juice, pancakes, and toast. How did I not smell this earlier? What time did he get up to start preparing all this? I mean, I knew he could cook since he’s mentioned it several times, but… And just how much food does he expect me to eat? There’s enough here for twenty people.

I take a small step into the kitchen and inhale, the delicious scents of well-cooked breakfast filling my lungs. With a glance over my shoulder at the stairs, I grab one of the plates set out and begin filling it. I’m in the middle of dying and going to heaven from the pancake that is melting in my mouth when I hear Roy behind me. I turn from my seat at the bar and watch him as he saunters into the room and goes straight to the coffee pot. My eyes travel from his damp, messy hair down the line of his bare back to where his pants are hanging loosely on his hips.

Yum.

“Good morning,” he says in a low voice as he turns to face me, sipping coffee from a dark mug. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” I nod, feeling unsure again of how to behave with him. “And, thank you. For breakfast.”

“Don’t mention it.” He shrugs and takes another drink.

“Is this, um, normal?”

“What?” He frowns. “Eating breakfast in the morning? Or–”

“I mean, do you usually cook breakfast for your subs?”

He doesn’t answer at first, taking a long drink of coffee and grabbing a strip of bacon from the plate. I watch as he chews, my eyes drawn to his insanely strong jaw. God. I’m getting wet just looking at him. Even his facial structure is sinful.

“No,” he murmurs finally.

“What?” I blink, my cheeks going pink.

“I don’t usually cook them breakfast. Nor do I buy them wine.” My eyes widen as he continues. “It’s also rare that I let them stay overnight. And even then, not in my bed.”

I feel all the air go out of my lungs, and I look down at my plate.

“But don’t read too much into it. I just have a fondness for you.”

What? What the hell does that mean?

I start to ask, but I don’t know how. And he doesn’t say anything after that. Just goes about his business, fixing a plate and sitting down on the stool beside me at the bar. As if he didn’t just confuse the life out of me.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” He turns to me casually before taking a bite of pancake.

“Uh.” I blink. “I… I have to walk my dog,” I answer lamely, still not entirely certain what just happened.

“I love dogs,” he says in a low voice. “So loyal. What breed is he?”

I frown.

“I’m not exactly sure, I guess. He was a stray one of my coworkers found, and no one else in the office would take him, so I said I would.”

“I see.” He nods. “So, what’s his name?”

“Black Hayate.”

He raises his eyebrows, and I immediately start trying to explain.

“I… He’s… It means ‘black hurricane’ in Japanese,” I mutter. “I don’t know why I… I like it. It fits him, I think.”

“Is he particularly destructive?” he goes on around another bite of food.

“No. He’s a very good boy.” I grin to myself. “But he’s stuck with the name now.”

We eat in silence for a few minutes until he speaks again.

“So, you mentioned an office. What do you do?”

“Oh, well. Um…” I swallow a bite of eggs. “I’m sort of between jobs right now.”

“Really? Are you looking for something? I might be able to find you a position at my firm. Though I suppose I should find out more about your skill set.”

I blush and shake my head.

“I’m really okay. Also, I’m not sure working with you would be the best idea.”

“Fair point.” He nods. “But go ahead and tell me about what you’re interested in. Or what you’ve done before.”

“I’m very organized, so I’ve taken reception jobs here and there. I was registered with a temp service for a while. Most recently I was a P. A. to a lady who started her own company… My father always wanted me to follow him into the field of scientific research. Specifically, chemistry. I’ll admit I’m good at it, but I didn’t care for it much.”

“What would you like to do?” he asks softly. “If you could choose.”

“I like flowers,” I admit, poking at a bit of toast.

“Flowers? You mean gardening or–”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a florist.” I turn to look at him. “I mean, I think arranging them would be interesting and calming, and flowers smell good… But I guess that’s sort of silly, since I don’t even own a flower vase.”

“Not if you want to do it,” he counters. “I think that sounds interesting.”

I sigh.

“Well, it’s either that, or I’m going to open a pet shelter.”

“Open one?” He frowns. “You mean start one from the ground up? That sounds expensive.”

“When my mother died, she left me some money,” I tell him on a shrug. “I could use that. I just don’t know.”

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “About your mother.”

“It was a long time ago. But…thank you.”

There’s another lull in the conversation where I finish most of my food, and Roy reaches across the bar to grab another handful of bacon. As soon as he drops the strips onto his plate, his phone buzzes on the counter, and I focus on my orange juice while he texts.

“I hate to have to cut this short,” he says slowly, “but it looks like one of my employees is having a crisis at the office. Nothing serious, but I’m going to need to go in and sort it out.”

“Oh.”

“Should we go ahead and make plans for our next meeting?”

A shiver goes down my spine, and I swallow. Right. I almost forgot, for a second, the nature of our relationship.

“I’m free on Wednesday and Thursday. This Friday I’m going out of town, and Saturday I have an engagement,” I mentally recall my calendar.

“Does Sunday work? Not tomorrow, but the next one.”

“I’m free all-day Sunday,” I murmur.

“Then let’s schedule it for then. I’ll text you later with a time.”

“Okay. I’ll go ahead and get changed.” I start to stand when he stops me with a hand on my thigh.

“You’re forgetting something, Riza.”

What? I blink.

“I am?”

“I haven’t given you your homework yet.”

My heart jumps into my throat, and I have to steady myself with a hand on the counter to keep from falling off my stool.

“Right,” I whisper.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a second before he shakes his head.

“Go ahead and get dressed. It’ll give me time to think.”

I nod and start for the stairs, ignoring the way my entire body feels hot and off balance. I’m afraid I’ll trip, but somehow, I manage to stay upright all the way to his room.

 

 

**_Roy_ **

When she comes back down, I’m still sitting on the stool where she left me, the struggle to decide what assignment to give her still going on in my head. There are just too many things I want from her. To do to her. Ways she makes me hard.

Fuck.

“Have you, um, decided?”

I jerk my head up to find her standing in front of me wearing her clothes from last night. My eyes catch on her chest where the rosebuds on her bra are poking through. My cock hardens instantly. When I remember the matching thong, I almost groan.

“Roy?”

“Do you have a toy?” I grunt.

“What?” she whispers.

“A toy,” I repeat more clearly. “Do you have a toy?”

“I’m…not sure what you mean?”

“Something you use to get yourself off when you’re alone. A vibrator? Or a dildo?”

I watch her lips part in surprise, and damn if my already hard cock doesn’t turn to steel.

“Um, yes, I have a vibrator,” she admits, swallowing.

“What kind?”

She reaches a hand up and pushes her hair behind her ear.

“It’s, uh… It’s a g-spot, um, dildo vibrator,” she confesses. “It’s purple.”

“It resembles a penis?”

She nods once. “It’s not quite as big as yours,” she murmurs, and I suppress a laugh.

“Is it strictly for vaginal use?”

I watch her cheeks pale slightly.

“Riza?”

“It, um… I can use it on my nipples, my clit, my, um, pussy, or…in my ass.”

Fuck. I need to get my hands on this toy.

“Did you use your toy this week? After you sent me my pictures?”

She closes her eyes and nods, making my cock throb painfully.

“For your homework,” I start off, sliding off the stool, hoping to relieve some pressure, “anytime you’re wet this week, whether from thinking about our sessions or any other reason, and you’d like to use your toy to take care of it, you are to call me.”

“Call you?” she whispers.

“I’ll make sure your needs are met,” I promise, my voice dropping. “But I’ll be talking you through how I want you to use your toy.”

She bites her lip, and my eyes drop to where her thighs are clenching together.

“Are you wet right now?” I ask in a low tone.

She starts to nod.

“Yes, Sir,” she murmurs.

“Good. If you need to use your toy when you get home, you know what to do.”

“Yes.” She nods again.

“Oh, and before each call, I’ll want both a photo of your toy and the wet spot on your underwear.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders.

“I’ll see you Sunday, Riza,” I tell her softly, dropping my dominant voice. “Have a great week.”

“Thank you, Roy.” She gives me a small smile and lets herself out of the apartment.

Fucking fuck.

I’m going to kill Havoc.

 

 

**_Riza_ **

When I get home, Black Hayate is waiting at the door.

“Good boy,” I bend down and rub him behind his ears as he wags his tail at me. “Are you hungry?”

He lets out a short bark and turns to pad over to his food bowl. After I feed him, I lean against the counter and stare at my phone.

I need to call Becca.

I can’t call Becca.

I mean… I think I like him. For more than sex. That’s the kind of thing Becca would be good at helping me with. On the other hand, if I tell her about that, I have to tell her…all of it. And then—

But, I mean, she’s Becca. So…maybe she’ll understand? Or I could be vague and say I’m into kink…

That’s dumb. Becca would immediately demand details, so that wouldn’t—

My phone starts ringing in my hand, and I let out a small yelp and almost drop it when Becca’s face appears.

Like…did she know? How?

After a calming breath, I press the green button and hold the device up to my ear.

“Hey. I was just thinking about calling you.”

“Oh really? Was it something serious?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure. Did you need something?” I shift my weight, my nerves making me restless.

“I was on my way to brunch and thought you might want to come with me.”

“Um…sure. I’m not very hungry, but I would like to talk.”

“It’s a date,” she announces.

“Oh, and I need to take Hayate out, so if we can find a café, that would be great.”

“I have one in mind. I’ll text you the address.”

“Thanks.”

She hangs up, and I go about getting my dog set for his walk.

When I arrive at the place Becca picked, I find her sitting at a table under the cover of an awning sipping a steaming coffee drink.

“So. What did you want to talk about?” she opens before I even sit down.

“Well…actually, it’s about Roy.”

“Ooh! Tell me everything. How was it last night?” she gushes.

I feel my face getting warm, and I distract myself by looking down and looping Hayate’s leash around my chair leg.

“That dirty?” Becca pipes up again, and when I meet her eyes, she’s giving me a deeply suggestive look.

“I… It…” I swallow and rub my palms over my thighs. “That _isn’t_ what I wanted to discuss,” I mutter. “It’s more… Well, up until now we’ve been seeing each other strictly for sex–”

“And I’m so damn proud of you for that.”

“But,” I say over her, “this morning he made me breakfast, and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t part of his usual morning after routine as far as booty calls go.”

“Riza Hawkeye: A Booty Call. What is this world I live in?” Becca sighs and looks up dreamily.

“Of course, that’s the part you got hung up on.” I roll my eyes. “Anyway, I’m confused. I need advice.”

“You like him,” she says cheerily, setting down her mug.

“Well, yes.”

“No. You _like_ him. Not just his big dick.”

“Maybe, but I don’t–”

“And you think he likes you, but you’re not sure, and now you need to know because if he doesn’t, things will get totes awkwardville.”

“That is not a thing people say.”

“But it’s still true.” She takes another sip of her drink as her food arrives, and she beams up at the cute waiter.

“Whatever,” I mumble pointlessly.

“This is perfect,” she tells me after we’re alone again. “Jean just called to let me know he’s going to have the next few nights off. Now you can invite Roy Boy to double date with us.”

“Uh, Becca, didn’t you hear me? I don’t really know if he feels like I do. I mean, he might just want to fuck.”

And spank me. And blindfold me. And…

I squeeze my thighs together in my seat, and shift so I can cross my legs. I can’t think about this here.

“Then this will help us find out.”

“Well, not this week,” I reply. “I have things going on, and I need some more time to think about it before I decide to do anything drastic.”

“A double date isn’t drastic.” She waves her fork around with a bit of salad on it. “Sex without a condom is drastic.”

I frown at her and shake my head.

“Anyway, you still have to give me the details about last night.”

“No,” I state plainly. “I don’t. And I won’t.”

My panties are wet enough already without that going on again.

“Oh, come on! At least tell me what he thought of the lingerie.”

I sigh.

“He liked it. A lot.”

“Really? What did he do?” She giggles.

“His face got…sexier,” I murmur. “And when I looked down, there was a pretty serious bulge in his pants.”

“Damn, I need to meet this guy. Then what?”

“He sort of took his time taking them off of me. And then he fucked me. So…I’d say that was a pretty good sign.”

“Did you do it in a new position this time?”

I cough slightly and quickly recover before answering.

“We were on the couch this time. Missionary,” I tell her softly, my ass clenching at the memory of the plug. “But enough about that. Tell me about what you did.”

“Me?” She frowns. “I watched a few episodes of _Friends_ and then used my rabbit to get myself off in the shower.”

“I guess it’s a good thing Jean will be off then.”

“Oh yeah.” She nods, smiling. “Tomorrow will be a full-on sex-a-thon.”

“Anyway, which episodes of _Friends_ were you watching?”

I relax as she starts retelling me in great detail every line of the show between bites of her salad. I may still be unsure of what my feelings are about Roy—besides that I really like what we do during sex and also that he’s sweet when he isn’t making my body cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Sometimes even then. I mean, I do like him. Probably more than I should. I’m not sure exactly when that happened, but…

“Riza, are you even listening to me?”

I blink and look up at my friend.

“What?”

She exhales through her nose and gives me a disappointed look.

“Now I have to start all over.”

I grin to myself as she takes a deep breath before I reach under the table and pat my dog. For right now, I’ll try not to think about Roy. I don’t have to have everything figured out yet. Maybe when I see him on Sunday things will be clearer.

I bite my lip, thinking about what he might do Sunday night. I re-cross my legs and clasp my hands tightly in my lap, letting out a slow breath. I already know I won’t make it to Sunday without talking to him. At the rate I’m going, I’ll need to call him before dinner.

 

  

**_Roy_ **

“Havoc,” I growl as I storm into my office. “You’d better have a serious fucking emergency on your hands to call me in like this on a Saturday.”

“It is, boss.” He stands from where he’s been leaning on my desk and looks me over. “Fuck. What’s wrong? You look ready to murder someone.”

“Well, yes,” I bite back, as I round my desk and fall into my chair, glaring up at him. “I was in the middle of having breakfast with a beautiful woman when you interrupted. So, if I looked pissed, that would be why.”

“Oh.” He nods. “That explains it.”

He goes quiet, and I feel my jaw get tight.

“So why the fuck am I here?” I grind out. “Start talking, Jean. Or do I need to also tell you that the woman I was with was naked except for my shirt, and I had a whole different morning in mind.”

“Right.” He nods quickly. “Um, well, Madam Christmas called and the three guys she threw out last week came back again.  This time they refused to leave and even threatened to hurt some of the girls who work the floor. They finally bailed after some of the other guys there forced them out, but she said the customers were freaked and the girls are shaken. As things stand, she doesn’t want to involve local police, but she wants a detail for tonight and asked that we do a little digging into these assholes.”

Shit. She probably called me first, but my phone was turned off because I was with Riza. Dammit. I’ll have to go by there and check on things.

“Thank you,” I tell him quietly. “This qualifies as an emergency, so you’re forgiven for ruining my morning.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Now get out of my sight before I change my mind,” I grumble.

“Okay.” He starts for the door. “Oh, and before I forget, I’m not going to be available for the next three nights. Breda and Falman said they wouldn’t mind taking the job at Christmas’s though.”

“Good to know.”

I wave him away, and he disappears out the door. The last thing I want to do today is go visit Madam Christmas’s club. Not that I don’t like it there. I’m just not into the sex club scene these days. Plus, I don’t want to deal with her questions. Or the pleading looks from the subs who know I’m a Dom. I’m off the market, but they don’t know that. And I don’t think I want to take Riza to the club anytime soon. As much as I’d like to show her off, I like having her to myself more. And I doubt voyeurism is something she’s into.

Rising from my chair, I stride toward the door. The sooner I get this mess taken care of the better.

 

“So that’s really all I’ve got to go on.”

“That’s enough for me. Thank you.” I follow the lady out of the surveillance room and start for the stairs.

“Roy, wait. Stay for a drink at least.”

“I would,” I start, “but I have work to do–”

“You never come by anymore, and I’m curious about how you’re doing,” Madam Christmas interrupts. “Just one drink. On me.”

“Fine.” I sigh. “Whiskey. Dry.”

“I know.” She grins, leading me down to the main floor.

I slide onto a stool as she pours.

“So, have you met anyone lately?”

I take the glass from her and swallow a good amount before answering. The question is her way of asking if I’ve picked up a new sub. Besides being the proprietress of this place, and therefore knowing about my tendencies, she’s the woman who raised me. Growing up in the backroom of a sex club makes it no wonder how I ended up a Dom.

“Maybe,” I answer her cryptically.

“You’ll have to bring her by.” She leans on the counter. “Unless you’ve branched out to men. Have you?”

I snort into my drink. “She’s definitely a woman.”

“Well. I had to ask.” She grins. “And you like her?”

“I’m breaking her in.”

“I mean you like her,” she repeats. “Not that she gets you off.”

I swallow the rest of the liquor and set my glass down.

“I don’t know,” I admit quietly. “She’s…different than any sub I’ve had before. Than any of the women I’ve dated. But I’m not sure that means I’m interested in pursuing something with her outside of our agreement.”

“You are,” she tells me knowingly. “I can see it on your face.”

“My face?” I frown.

She nods slowly. “You’re forgetting I watched you grow up. I can read your face like a book. And it says you have a crush.”

“Crush?” I scoff. “I’m a grown ass man. I don’t get crushes.”

She gives me a skeptical look, and I scowl.

“Maybe I have…an interest. But it’s not a crush.”

“What’s her name?”

I debate answering for a moment, deciding if that’s something I’m ready for her to know. Riza isn’t a very common name, and with technology today she can run a thousand searches on her before I make it back to my apartment. I should know. Fuery is already running most of those searches on the bastards that have been harassing the clients at this place.

“Roy–” she starts to say something, but as she does, my phone starts ringing.

When I look down at the caller, I’m instantly on my feet.

“Excuse me,” I mutter. “I have to take this.”

Without waiting for her response, I turn and head for the door, answering it as I go.

“Riza?”

There’s a pause where I just hear a soft breath panting on the other end of the line.

“Riza? Are you there?”

And then a text comes through. I pull my phone away from my ear to look at it, and I almost trip and fall. I quickly catch my balance and jog to my car. The images she sent burned into my brain.

“Riza,” I say quietly, folding into the driver’s seat.

“Sir?” Her soft voice goes right to my cock, and I suppress a groan.

“Let’s get started.”


	4. Phone Call and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza makes a dirty phone call; Roy buys flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is back for this one! Also, a hint of romance. I'm sorry it took me a million years to get this one up. Happy reading!

 

 

**_Riza_ **

I close my eyes and let out a slow breath, the only sound in my hotel room coming from the air conditioning unit under the window. I look from where the air is blowing the closed curtains around down to my lap. I’m sitting on the edge of the bed squeezing my thighs together even though I know it’s pointless to try to stop it now. I’m already wet.

It wasn’t like I was trying. I’m not obsessed with sex or anything. It just happened. I was being forced to sit through the most boring political dinner of all time, no offense to my grandfather, the governor, but…my mind wandered. Which is why, under my skirt, my boring white cotton panties are sticking to my lips.

I spread my knees a little, suppressing a moan as my eyes dart over to my suitcase and then back to the phone in my trembling hand.

I need to call him. _Again._

I hate that I need to. Not because I don’t enjoy our calls… I _really_ do. I just…feel sort of embarrassed that I’ve called him this much this week. It’s Saturday, and I’ve pushed the little phone icon…six times? Maybe seven? I’m worried it’s…unhealthy.

On the other hand, if I don’t call him, I can’t use my toy. Or I could, but then he’d punish me.

I wince as I feel my already-soaked panties get wetter at the thought, and I quickly stand. There’s no point putting it off. I only hope he’s not busy late on a Friday night.

Before I call, I take off my clothes. Since we’ve been having these conversations frequently, he made it clear it would be quicker to remove them beforehand. I leave on my panties, biting my lip at how plain they are. I was hoping this wouldn’t happen tonight, so I didn’t put on anything sexier. Leaving my phone on the bed, I cross to my suitcase and unzip the inside pocket, retrieving my purple toy.

I ignore the way my heavy breasts, tipped with their already rigid nipples, bounce as I climb back onto the bed and lean back against the pillows. I have my toy in one hand and my phone in the other. Taking a slow breath that I hope will calm my racing heart, I set the toy down by my hip.

I start to pull the front of my panties away from my body with my free hand when I stop. Setting my phone on my bare chest, I shift my hips and tug the underwear free, sliding them up my bent knees, which I spread until the fabric is pulled tight and the wet spot is clearly visible. A new rush of wet hits me, and I feel it trailing down my ass.

My hand is shaking even worse now as I use one hand to tug the back of my panties down, making sure the entire stain is in the shot before I snap a picture. I then sit up, pushing my underwear the rest of the way off, before setting the vibrator on the mattress right between my parted thighs, pointed at my pussy. I take the second picture and immediately send them. Taking my toy in my hand, I lean back on the pillows and wait.

Two seconds later, my phone pings with a message.

_Call me when you’re ready._

I swallow hard, and go to his contact, hesitating for only a second before I hit the green phone.

“Riza?”

“Sir,” I reply, sounding choked. “I need you.”

“You just called this morning. Is it that bad?” His deep, husky voice alone is making me wetter.

“Yes, Sir,” I murmur.

“That’s an awfully large wet spot,” he goes on. “What was it this time?”

“The…the butt plug,” I confess, my ass clenching.

“Hmm,” he sighs and then pauses, the silence making my heart pound. “Did you buy the lube I suggested after our last call?”

I feel my face heat, and I start to nod.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And all the soreness is gone?”

“Completely, Sir.”

“Get your lube.”

I sit up and slide off the bed again, my legs shaking as I go. I almost forgot about the lube, but I bought it last night and tucked it into my bag last minute. When I have the tube in my hand, I scramble back to where I was and pick up my phone.

“I have it,” I murmur, my voice wavering.

“Relax, Riza. That’s the key to this.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“On your knees, facing the headboard, bend at the waist and put your cheek against the pillows.”

I do it quickly, gasping as the cool air of the room rushes over my slick opening.

“Do you have your toy?”

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Put the phone on speaker and set it on the pillow. Then spread your knees and bring the toy up to your clit. Turn it on the lowest setting.”

I do it, my hand sliding down between my parted knees and up. I whimper when the humming shaft in my hand makes contact. Instantly, I feel warm all over, my clit pulsing against the vibrator.

“Now what, Sir?” I moan softly.

“Hold it there until I say.”

I gasp out my response and then close my eyes as my pussy starts throbbing. It’s quiet for what feels like five minutes at least. The air conditioner shut off, so now only the sound of my toy and my short breaths fill the room.

“Remove the toy.” His rough voice shoots straight between my legs.

I turn it off and drop it between my knees.

“Squirt a good amount of lube onto the index and middle fingers of one of your hands.”

I let out a short whimper at his words.

“Riza? Are you there?”

“Yes,” I answer. “Yes, Sir. I’m–”

“I’m not going to have you use the toy in your ass tonight, Riza.”

“Oh.” I blink. “What?”

“I don’t think you’re quite ready for that yet,” he goes on softer. “I want to spend some more time getting you used to a plug before you try something new.”

A warm feeling blooms in my chest, and not from arousal.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“However, since our ass play turns you on as much as it does, I want you to finger-fuck your ass.”

My cheeks squeeze together at his words, and I bite back a plea.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go ahead and get the lube ready.”

A shiver runs down my spine as the oily gel oozes out of the tube onto my fingers. Resting my cheek back on the pillow, I glance over my shoulder at my raised butt and let out a slow breath.

“I’m ready, Sir.”

“With your clean hand, spread your cheeks apart, and then start gently rubbing the lube over and into your opening. Do it until you have a whole finger sliding in and out of your ass.”

I slide my knees further apart and reach behind me. I gasp loudly when the cool gel touches my vulnerable hole, but I obey and begin working my finger into my asshole.

“When you feel relaxed enough, add the second finger.”

I pause with my finger buried halfway into my backside.

“What?” I whisper. “T-two fingers?”

“Don’t panic, Riza. The plug was larger than that. Besides, your fingers are dainty. Two of them shouldn’t be a problem if you’re relaxed enough. If you need to, add more lube.”

I don’t answer for a second, and I can almost hear his eyebrows rise.

“Riza?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I just–”

“Take a breath and relax,” he reminds me. “If you’re uncomfortable, just talk to me, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” I murmur. “I’m just not used to it.”

“It will feel strange,” he says quietly. “But if the memory of the plug affects you this much, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Right,” I breathe. “Yes, Sir.”

I pump at my ass a few more times before I think I’m ready. Making sure to focus on relaxing, I insert both fingers and repeat the motion, slowly pushing in and pulling out.

“I’m…I’m doing it,” I announce, breathlessly.

“Doing what?” he asks, darkly.

“I’m…fucking my ass with my fingers,” I confess, my face reddening.

“And is it turning you on?”

“Yes, Sir,” I murmur.

“Good girl.”

My pussy squeezes at his words, and my hand pumps faster, making me whine.

“While you keep that up, use your other hand to pick up your toy.”

I do it, ignoring the ache growing in my arm.

“Now, Sir?”

“Turn it on to the medium setting and slip it deep into your pussy.”

It takes me a second to find the right setting with only one hand, especially with my face buried in the pillow like it is, taking most of my weight to keep my hands free. Once I have it on, I spread my legs wider, still using my other hand to finger my ass, and slide the vibrating toy through my folds until it catches on my slick opening.

I cry out as it sinks in with a squelching noise. I instantly feel my juices leaking out around it and running down my thighs. My pussy contracts around the toy, hugging it as if it were his huge cock. Usually, I resent the difference in size, but tonight I can’t tell. I feel full, and the toy seems heavier and harder inside me.

“It’s in, Sir,” I choke, my words sounding strangled from the weight I’m putting on my cheek in the pillow.

“Good girl,” he coos, and a tingle ripples through me. “Continue fingering your ass while you slowly fuck yourself with your toy. Tell me when you feel like you’re about to come.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He goes silent as I begin following his instructions. The only sounds are my helpless whimpers and moans as I pump my vibrator deep into my pussy, imagining his hard cock driving into me. I whine as my other hand fills my ass again and again—a reminder of my plug and how it felt when he twisted and tugged at it that night on the couch.

I pause suddenly when I hear a noise over the phone.

“Sir?” I whisper.

“It’s nothing,” he murmurs hoarsely. “Go on.”

I feel my eyes widen when I realize what he’s probably doing. The image only makes me more aroused. Enough that I feel my pussy quiver on the edge of orgasm.

“I’m about to come, Sir,” I confess desperately.

“Take your fingers out of your ass,” he demands instantly.

I’m reluctant to obey, but I do.

“They’re out, Sir.”

“Roll onto your back and spread your legs keeping the vibrator on inside of you.”

I do it with my ass and jaw clenched tight, trying to stave off my looming climax.

“I’m positioned, Sir.”

“Put your phone between your breasts, and with the same hand as before, fuck your pussy with your toy.”

“What about my other hand, Sir?” I ask softly.

“Leave it. I don’t want to risk any cross contamination at this point. Later we’ll talk about hygiene.”

“Right,” I murmur.

“Go ahead and plant your feet in the bed. When you push the toy in, thrust your hips in time with your hand until you come. Do it now.”

“Yes, Sir.”

With my legs open wide, I push off the bed, lifting my hips, and begin drilling myself with the toy. It doesn’t take long before I feel it pooling in my belly, threatening to end me. My legs begin shaking, and I dig my head into my pillow.

“I’m coming, Sir,” I gasp.

“Vocalize it. I want to hear you.”

“I—It’s—” I let out a shrill scream which quickly turns into a moan as liquid fire laps at my pussy. I feel it everywhere. My ass clenches, my toes curl, my nipples feel so tight they ache. I start panting and whimpering as it continues to roar through me.

“Don’t stop,” Roy’s voice says sharply. “Pump your pussy with the vibrator until I say.”

“Yes, Sir,” I squeak.

My hand is trembling as I resume my slow manipulation of the toy. I slide it in and out as my orgasm courses through me, only for a smaller, second orgasm to come along in its wake. I moan low and long into the phone between my breasts as it ebbs out. Finally, my legs collapse onto the bed, and my breathing is coming in long gasps.

“How do you feel?” he asks softly.

“Amazing,” I murmur.

“You can remove the toy, Riza,” he tells me gently.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Go get a rag and clean yourself up, okay? I’ll stay on the line. When you get back, our session will be over.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I leave my phone on the bed and hobble to the bathroom on shaking legs. The warm rag against my slick, sensitive skin makes me shudder. I go ahead and wash my hands and use the rag to clean the excess lube between my cheeks while I’m at it.

When I climb back onto the bed, I curl onto my side and hug a pillow to my chest.

“I’m here, Roy,” I tell him quietly.

“Still feeling good?”

“Yes. You always make me feel good,” I murmur.

“How’s your ass? Any pain?”

“No, not at all. Only pleasure.”

“I have a surprise for you when I see you tomorrow night,” he says cryptically.

“Really? Can I have a hint?”

“No spoilers,” he laughs softly. “But I hope you like it as much as I do.”

“I’m intrigued now,” I confess.

“Good.” He goes quiet for a minute and then speaks up again. “I was thinking…if you’re interested, I could cook for you tomorrow. Not as part of our play, but before.”

“Like…a date?” My heart skips a beat, and I hold my breath.

“If you want.” His voice is so deep, I almost don’t hear him.

“Are you sure?”

“How do you feel about Italian?” he asks instead of answering.

“Italian is great,” I whisper.

“Excellent. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“I’m looking forward to it. See you then.”

“Goodnight, Riza.”

I try to ignore the shiver that runs down my spine at those words, but it’s hard.

“Goodnight, Roy.”

He hangs up, and I press my face into the pillow, releasing a slow breath.

I have a date tomorrow night with Roy Mustang. My Dom. I’m both nervous, and really excited.

And the best part is, I’m guaranteed an orgasm (or three) at the end of the night.

  

**_Roy_ **

My palms are sweating. What is this? Am I fifteen? I’m half afraid if I look in the mirror my face will have acne again. Or worse—I’ll have braces. I haven’t been this nervous for a date since… Well, since I was fifteen.

Fuck. I’m her fucking Dom for crying out loud. She’s my sub. We’re supposed to have a balance of power. An equivalent exchange where she sets the limits, and I use everything within them to maximize her pleasure. (And my own.) So why do I feel so wildly out of control right now?

Hell, even during our sessions, I feel like I’m about to lose my edge. At first, it was just barely noticeable. Enough to add a tiny thrill to things. Now? Just the sound of her breathing is enough to knock me on my ass. During every fucking phone call this week, my dick was so hard I could barely move.

That last one… I couldn’t put it off anymore. While she was bringing herself to orgasm, I started jerking off in my living room. I came during her second climax. Keeping quiet was a challenge. I’d never come so hard from just my hand, not even when I was picturing her. I’m tempted to make phone sex a regular thing, but I don’t want to move too fast. Besides, I’ve already got my next homework assignment ready for her. It arrived yesterday afternoon, and I got hard just looking at it in the box.

I glance over at the wrapped gift next to the vase of flowers on my island and grin. I’m not usually one to give gifts on the first date, but this one is just as much for me as it is for Riza. And I’m already certain it’ll be a hit with her.

I turn back to the spaghetti sauce I’ve got simmering on the stove and add a little more garlic. She should be here any minute, and I’m hoping to have everything ready when she arrives. I considered making something more complicated like manicotti or chicken marsala, but, while I have attempted those dishes in the past, I figured something a little more classic would be a good choice. If this goes well, and we agree to do it again, maybe then I’ll break out one of my showier recipes.

A knock on the door grabs my attention, and I cringe internally at how nervous I am. Fuck. Turning the burner off on the stove, I dry my hands on a dish rag and go to let her in. As soon as I open the door, I regret it. How am I supposed to make it through dinner with her looking like _this_ all night? Granted, I’m used to seeing her naked, but regardless.

“Roy?” She gives me a nervous grin and shifts her weight.

I realize I’m staring at her, and instantly step to the side.

“Come in, Riza,” I greet her hoarsely.

“It smells delicious,” she comments softly as she removes her coat.

I close the door and step beside her, letting my hand find the small of her back, as she makes her way to the kitchen.

“I have wine on ice,” I murmur into her ear. “If you’d like to start with a drink.”

“That would be lovely.”

While I pour and she slides onto a stool, I steal glances at her dress. She never ceases to impress me with her choice of wardrobe. Tonight, it’s a snug fitting, deep aubergine cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that makes me want to lick the line between her heavy tits. My cock hardens in my pants, and I make myself busy serving the plates.

“Spaghetti with meatballs,” she murmurs. “I like it.”

“I’d hoped you would.” I grab the fresh bread off the counter and come around to sit beside her.

I almost trip when I see just how short her skirt is when she’s sitting like that. It’s practically up around her waist. I suppress a groan and slide onto my stool.

“Are those for me?” she asks suddenly, and I look up to see her pointing to the flowers.

“Oh. Yes,” I confirm. “You said you liked flowers, and I figured, every girl needs a flower vase, so…”

“Also, flowers are romantic,” she whispers, and I steal a glance at her.

She blushes and looks down.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry–”

“Don’t apologize,” I interrupt. “This is a date, and I bought them for you.”

“Right.” She sits up straighter. “Is…the present for me too?”

“Ah, yes.” I grin. “That’s the surprise I mentioned on the phone.”

“Um…can I open it now?”

“I don’t see why not.”

She hops off the stool and grabs the wrapped box only to climb back on and carefully tug at the taped edges, strategically removing the paper. I watch her reaction carefully. While I’m fairly certain she’ll like it, it probably won’t be what she would expect.

“Oh!” she gasps after opening the box and steals a quick peek at me.

I watch her cheeks pink as she looks back at the stainless-steel butt plug I’ve gifted to her. I spent over an hour selecting it online. Making sure it was the perfect size. Debating between materials—there was a ceramic one I was quite drawn to. Not to mention picking the color of the jewel set into the base. I finally settled on this one, with an inch-wide, flat, emerald green gem. God, I can’t wait to see that twinkling circle set snug against her ass cheeks.

“Are you disappointed?” I ask softly.

“N-no,” she stammers. “I, um…I just…”

“Surprised?”

“A bit.” She nods. “But that’s not…”

“If you’d prefer something else, I can exchange it.”

“No,” she whispers, shaking her head as her flush deepens. “I…I like it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” She looks over at me. “I’m…I’m sorry if my reaction is confusing. I just…”

“You’re allowed to dislike it, Riza,” I tell her gently.

“I promise I do,” she counters, taking a deep breath. “I just… Would it be okay if I wore it during dinner?”

I blink at her in surprise.

“If not, I understand,” she goes on quickly.

“Riza, if you’re sure you want to, it’s fine with me.”

“Really?” she asks softly. “It won’t be weird or–”

“I bought it for you,” I remind her. “I want you to wear it. Whenever and wherever you want. That includes right now.”

“Okay.” She breathes. “Um…how…”

“Right.” I nod, standing. “I’ll go grab some lube if you want to, uh, get ready.”

She nods and slides off the stool, and I turn and head for the stairs.

Fuck. I didn’t see that coming. I figured she’d like the plug, and I planned to use it later, but I had no clue she’d want to put it in immediately. Our phone call last night should’ve been a hint. If remembering her plug from last week made her that wet, I should’ve guessed.

I grab the tube off my nightstand and a surgical glove from the drawer beneath it. I bought a box after last night just for this situation. When I make it back to the kitchen, I pause in the doorway. In front of me, Riza has her panties around her knees, her dress is hiked up to her waist, and her bare ass is thrust out waiting for me. She’s bent over, leaning on the counter for support, her head turned slightly to look over her shoulder at me.

“I’d like to watch this time,” she murmurs, breaking my trance.

I blink and meet her eyes, taking a step forward. Right. Last time I plugged her ass, she was blindfolded.

“That’s fine with me.”

I walk up behind her and bite my lip. Damn, her ass is gorgeous. I reach out with one hand and squeeze a cheek. She lets out a soft sound, and I want to roar because I’m the only one who gets to hear that noise. I reach around her and take the plug off the counter and set it on the stool beside her for easy access. Then, I tug on the glove and squeeze a healthy amount of lube onto my fingers.

“Remember to relax,” I remind her softly as I pull her cheeks apart.

She nods, and I watch her exhale before I slowly start rubbing her puckered hole and gently pushing inside. She moans and leans back into me as my fingers sink deeper into her tight rear. I clench my jaw at the painful jerk of my cock and focus on my current task. When my fingers slide in and out easily, I remove it and the glove, tossing the used item in the trash before I pick up the toy.

“Are you ready?” I ask, rubbing my thumb over one of her cheeks.

“Yes, Roy.”

I frown at the strange sound of my name during a moment like this, but I realize we’re not playing right now. We’re still, technically, on our date, as bizarre as it is. With that in mind, I press the tip of the toy to her glistening asshole and add the slightest pressure. She whimpers, and I wait as she visibly relaxes, allowing more and more of the plug inside. Finally, the little emerald circle is winking at me, and I step back.

“Is it in?” she gasps.

“All the way, Riza.”

I watch as she stands up, her face twisting as the fullness of her ass hits her. Slowly, she reaches down and grabs her panties, awkwardly pulling them up until the toy is hidden. She tugs down the short skirt of her dress, and I step toward my stool as she slides onto hers.

“Oh,” she whines as she sits down.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes,” she nods. “It’s just…unusual.”

“Tight?” I ask in a low voice. “This one is a little bigger than the other one.”

She nods again. “I like it,” she whispers. “But…let’s not talk about it now.”

I clear my throat and round the counter where I wash my hands at the sink before going back to my seat. All talk of her toy is dropped, and I join her at the bar where she’s quietly eating her meal between sips of red wine.

“So,” I start as I sit down on my stool and unfold my napkin. “What did you do this week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't be shy to let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! As much as I liked writing it, I'd like to know if you guys feel the same about reading it! Leave me a comment!


	5. Tension and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Roy and Riza head upstairs to tie somethings up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, guys! Finally. Chapter 5.

**_Riza_ **

By the time we’ve finished eating, I’ve grown accustomed to the strange feeling of the toy pressing into me. It’s still very noticeable—even the slightest movement reminds me it’s there—but I welcome the pressure. At first, it was awkward to sit and eat with it filling me, but now I’m at ease.

Roy has a lot to do with that, I’m sure. Even when I was certain I was making a strange face or fidgeting in my seat, he never made any comments. Instead, he turned the conversation to something innocuous and gave me space. Maybe it was the sound of his voice. Something about it just makes me feel calm.

“So, are you about ready to move on to what’s next?”

I look up from my wine glass to his back where he’s standing at the sink, drying a plate. I get distracted from the way his shirt clings, his back muscles rippling under the fabric.

“Riza?”

“Hmm?” I lift my eyes to where he’s looking over his shoulder at me and bite my lip. “Sorry.”

“Are you almost finished with your wine?”

I raise my glass to my lips and take another few sips, emptying it.

“I am now,” I tell him.

He takes the lipstick-stained glassware and turns to wash it. When he’s finished, he sets his dishrag aside and circles the island.

“Care to join me upstairs?”

“Um, I am if you are.” I glance at the staircase. “Do you need me to wait while you set up the scene?”

“I took care of that before you arrived,” he informs me softly, his deep voice doing dangerous things to my panties.

“Oh. Well, do you mind if I use the restroom before we start?”

“Not at all.” I slide off my stool but pause when his hand comes to my waist.

“Yes?”

“Do you need me to remove your plug?”

I blink and stare at him for a second before the full of his implication hits me. Instantly, I turn my face as a blush spreads over my skin.

“No, Roy,” I murmur. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Okay. I just wanted to check.”

I mumble a thank you and start to step away.

“Riza, don’t be embarrassed,” he says quickly. “It’s part of my role to take care of you.”

“I know,” I tell him, exhaling. “And I’m grateful, but it’s still awkward. That’s all.”

He nods and removes his hand.

“I’ll be in my bedroom when you’re ready to join me.”

“I won’t be long,” I assure him and walk quickly down the hall.

As I slip into the bathroom, I hear him starting up the stairs. Once alone, I take a deep breath to calm my heartrate before stepping to the toilet and sliding off my underwear. Tugging my skirt up, I sit down. A shiver runs down my spine at the feel of cool air over the toy in my ass.

As mortifying as it was, if Roy hadn’t mentioned it to me, I wouldn’t have thought about it. I really do just need to pee, though, so the plug shouldn’t be an issue. Still…

I lean forward and reach behind me, holding two fingers against the jeweled base, just to be sure it doesn’t slip. Then I finish my business and pull my clothes back on. I flush and wash my hands quickly before doing a last-minute check in the mirror.

It took me over two hours to get ready for tonight. I nearly called Rebecca in tears when I couldn’t decide what to wear. It’s not even like I need to impress him! I already know he likes me and that we have great sexual chemistry. But…I still wanted to look perfect. Fortunately, I figured it out and managed to calm my nerves before I got here.

Only now, I’m nervous for a whole other reason, but I know whatever Roy has planned will be phenomenal.

With that in mind, I exit the bathroom and make my way upstairs. 

 

**_Roy_ **

When she enters the bedroom, I’m waiting by the head of the bed. Once inside, she slips off her heels and shifts her weight. I can see the anticipation on her face, along with a hint of pink in her cheeks left over from earlier. I feel a grin tug at my lips.

“I’m ready, Sir,” she announces, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Good.” I nod, stepping out from the bed. “Take off your dress.”

“Yes, Sir.” She reaches behind her, and I watch as she struggles.

“Do you need help?”

“If you don’t mind.” She turns her back to me. “Could you unzip me, Sir?”

I nod and cross to her and stop at her back. My hands drop to her hips and slide up her sides, moving around her front to caress her breasts.

“Oh!” she cries out.

“I really like this dress, Riza,” I confess in a low tone.

“Oh, well…thank you,” she whispers.

I move her hair off of her neck and kiss her nape before taking her zipper and pulling it down. The back of the tantalizing purple dress splits open, revealing her bare back down to the top of her panties. I tug the straps off of her shoulders and step back as the material pools at her feet. She turns to face me, and a muscle in my jaw twitches.

Damn, she’s stunning.

In nothing but a scrap of purple lace, she looks up at me, awaiting instruction. My eyes catch on her heavy tits. I feel myself harden at the sight of her tight nipples jutting out at me.

“Sir?” she breathes.

“Get on the bed,” I demand quietly. “On your back with your head on the pillow.”

She looks over at the mattress and licks her lips.

“Yes, Sir.”

I watch her move, memorizing the sway of her hips and the perfection of her ass cheeks, as she crosses the room and climbs onto the bed. Her legs part slightly as she crawls toward the headboard, and I barely contain a growl at the sight of the wetness saturating the lace.

When she’s in position with her knees bent and her arms crossed over her belly, I move to the side of the bed.

“Tonight, I’m going to tease you, Riza,” I inform her, reaching out one hand to stroke the line between her breasts.

She shivers and lets out a soft breath.

“First, if I remember correctly, you like being tied down.”

“Yes, Sir,” she answers instantly, her breathing getting shallow.

“Good.” I nod. “We’ll start with your wrists.”

I take her right hand and pull it up toward the corner of the headboard. I already have the silk ties arranged on the four corners of the frame, so I take the first and bind her wrist. I make my way around the bed tying each of her limbs. I have to make a few adjustments so none of them are too tight or too loose, but when I’m finished, she’s lying spread eagle, and the view of her panty-clad pussy is staggering. Her lips seem swollen, and I haven’t even touched them yet, not to mention the size of her wet spot.

“How do you feel, Riza?” I ask, running my fingers up the inside of her thigh.

“Hot,” she confesses. “And wet, Sir.”

“Perfect.” I nod. “No discomfort from the ties?”

“No, Sir.”

I hum my approval and turn to the nightstand to retrieve the toy I picked out.

“Your underwear is soaked,” I murmur, moving my fingers to stroke over it.

She jerks, and I grin.

“Does that bother you?” I ask gently.

“No, Sir.”

“So, you won’t mind if it gets wetter?”

She shakes her head against the pillow. “No, Sir. I won’t mind.”

“Good girl.”

I tug the gusset of her panties aside and blow a stream of air over her slick center. She moans, and I use the tip of one finger to trace the outline of her lips and rub against her clit. She whimpers at my touch, and I use my other hand to turn on the vibrator.

“Sir?” she asks as the humming fills the room.

“I have another toy for you, Riza,” I tell her. “In addition to this one.” I slide my fingers back to twist at her plug.

She yelps and her hips lift slightly off the bed.

“Another toy?” she gasps.

“It’s just a simple vibrator,” I tell her. “Black with ribbing. I’m going to leave it on the lowest setting.”

“Um, okay, Sir.”

Before she finishes the word, I press the tip of the phallic shaped object against her dripping opening. Instantly, her pussy clenches at it, pulling it in. She lets out a soft cry, and I spread her lips with my fingers as I glide it in gently, stopping when only an inch is left sticking out. I then readjust her panties to cover her, the protruding toy evident against the lace.

“Now, what, Sir?” she asks, her breathing quickly becoming labored.

“I actually have some paperwork I need to get finished with before tomorrow,” I tell her as I round the bed, coming to stand beside her.

I watch as her brow furrows, and I lean down, bringing my mouth to her ear.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take excellent care of you, Riza.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“My work shouldn’t take me more than…” I glance at my watch. “Forty-five minutes?”

“Forty-five minutes?” she gasps, and I watch her eyes close against the sensations between her legs.

“An hour tops,” I say, though I know that isn’t what she meant.

“You-you’re going to leave me like this?” she chokes, desperately. “For that long?”

“Are you in pain?” I ask, crossing my arms.

“N-no, Sir,” she whimpers. “B-but…”

“Do you trust me?” I go on.

“Yes, Sir.” Her eyes slide to the side. “Of course, I do.”

“Then, yes. I’m going to leave you like this.”

“But I… Please, Sir–”

“If you’re worried about coming, I’ll be in the next room,” I explain as I start for the door. “I’ll be honest, you shouldn’t reach orgasm with that vibrator on such a low setting, but if you feel one coming on, yell for me.”

I turn and look at her over my shoulder, pausing to commit the image to memory—her tied to my bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her naked skin as her full breasts rise and fall rapidly with her breathing, her saturated panties misshapen by the jutting toy. I resist the need to adjust my pants and meet her eyes.

“Remember, you’re not allowed to come without me, Riza,” I remind her gruffly.

“N-no, Sir,” she gasps. “I won’t.”

“Good girl.” I grin. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Then, I turn and exit the room without looking back.

  

**_Riza_ **

I squeeze my eyes shut and bite down on my lip. I swallow a whimper and lift my head to look down at myself only to immediately regret it. Seeing it inside me, forcing my panties to stick out like that, only turns me on more. As if I wasn’t frustrated enough already. I close my fists around the silk at my wrists and jerk my head to the side, hoping to at least get my hair to stop sticking to my forehead.

I don’t know how long he’s been gone, but it feels like hours. Definitely more than forty-five minutes. I clench my ass, and gasp as the tightness of my plug sends little jolts of pleasure into my throbbing pussy. The vibrator is snug inside of me. I can feel its gentle pulsing against the toy in my ass.

A fresh rush of wet floods my already drenched sex, and I want to cry from how badly I need to come. The fluid leaks out around the humming device buried in my tight channel, and I feel it trailing down the edges of my lips. I’m certain the bed has a wet spot. It’s possible he put down a towel or something, but I can’t remember, and I can’t see from this angle.

I pull on the ties at my wrists and ankles. I know better than to think they’ll come loose, but with the intensity building between my legs, the tension is too much. Everything is so tight. The toys in my ass and pussy, the silk holding my limbs, my exposed nipples… It feels so good it hurts. Even my chest is tight from breathing so hard. I’m getting desperate. I need release so badly.

This wasn’t what I thought tonight would be like. Though, I don’t know what I expected. I guess, I assumed, after dinner, he’d bring me up here and spank me or maybe play with my ass some more. Something where we were together. I was shocked when he said he was going to leave me here alone.

Before he left, I wanted him to stay. Now that he’s gone, I’m practically begging for him to come back.

I haven’t cried out or anything, though. At least, not anything more than a whimper or a moan. I don’t want to yell for him unless I have to, and I haven’t even come close to orgasming yet. But _God I want to_.

My pussy squeezes, and I bite back a sob.

“Please,” I whisper. “Let him come back soon.”

I flinch when I hear the door open, twisting my head to look down my body at it.

“How are you doing in here?”

Roy is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking at me in a way that makes me burn with need. As if I wasn’t hot enough before.

I open my mouth to answer him, but the only thing that comes out is a desperate moan.

“That bad?” His perfect lips tilt up, and I feel my body tense up even more than it already is as he steps closer to the foot of the bed.

His hands go to my knees and slowly slide up toward my hips. He whistles low, and I crane my neck to see his face.

“This is quite a mess,” he murmurs, one of his hands coming up to cup me over my panties, forcing the vibrator slightly deeper inside me.

I jerk, and his fingers slowly drag through my wetness before using my juices to draw little patterns on my spread thighs.

“Were you a good girl?”

I start to say yes, but just as I do he blows on me, making me cry out.

“Have you had enough, Riza?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” I answer instantly.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes, Sir. God, please,” I moan.

“I apologize for taking so long,” he says gently, tugging my panties to the side. “There was more paperwork than I anticipated.”

I don’t answer because I’m not sure I can form words.

“I think I’ve teased you for long enough.”

Suddenly, the vibrator is gone. I whine at the loss of it only for it to enter again. My head drops back onto the pillow, and I clench my teeth. It’s on a higher setting now.

“Since the toy has already gotten you this far, I’m going to use it to finish you off.”

He doesn’t wait for my response before he begins twisting it inside of me. I pull at the binds on my legs and let out a low sound as the ache in my pussy grows. He begins pumping into me with the toy, and I try to move my hips with it, but my range of motion is limited. He gets into a rhythm, and I feel my orgasm building. I whimper and cry out as he manipulates me, one of his hands tracing my swollen lips while the other fucks me with the vibrator.

“I’m…close,” I choke out weakly. “Please, Sir,” I beg, my whole body straining for it.

I hear him grunt in response but don’t look at him. I’m too far gone to lift my head.

“You can come, Riza.”

He drives the toy in sharply, and I moan loudly. My walls convulse wildly around it, and I scream as my orgasm slams into me. It’s so powerful I can’t move as it takes me. It lasts for so long. It’s never been like this—not _ever_.

I’m still in the throes of it when I feel his fingers traveling down to my ass. He tugs sharply on my plug, and I whimper as my climax redoubles, sending little shocks down through my legs and up into my nipples. I turn my face to the side and bite down on my lip as fire lashes through me.

Given the ferocity of my orgasm, I don’t feel my legs coming free. Not until my panties are being swiftly removed, exposing my still-coming pussy to a rush of cold air. I gasp and twist my head to see what’s happening.

Roy tosses my balled up, very wet underwear toward the nightstand and climbs onto the bed. He must’ve changed while I was coming. I still am, actually, but the height of it has passed. Mostly. Now he’s wearing his most casual attire—nothing but a pair of lounge pants.

I watch, still unable to speak, as he moves toward me on his knees. He plants a hand in the bed by my hip and reaches down between my legs to remove the pulsing vibrator. He turns it off and holds it up, giving me a good look at the fluid coating it. I take a short breath as he sets it aside and pulls a condom out of his pocket.

“Would you like me to retie your legs first?” he asks, his voice gravelly with need.

I steal a glance below his waist to find a large bulge—only the thin cotton obscuring his mammoth erection. I still haven’t actually seen his penis, but I know from the memory of it inside me that it’s huge.

“I can barely feel them, Sir,” I confess, and it’s the truth.

Now that I’ve come down enough, and my body is merely twitching with aftershocks, my legs feel like noodles.

“In that case, I won’t bother.”

He reaches down to free himself, and I stare. He pauses with his hand at his waistband and looks up at me.

“Would you like to see my cock, Riza?”

“Yes, Sir,” I whisper.

“I’ve been…saving it,” he tells me slowly. “But you’ve waited very patiently. I think It’s time.”

He pulls it out, and the air gets caught in my lungs.

Damn. I knew he was big but, seeing it… he’s _big_. My eyes travel the length of it, taking in the giant, red tip and moving down the thick, veined shaft to his slightly darker balls. How _that_ ever fit inside me, I don’t know. It’s _enormous_.

“Are you ready for me?”

I swallow. Will I ever be ready for that monster?

I find myself nodding before I can overthink it.

“Yes, Sir,” I cough. “Yes.”

I watch as he rolls on the condom and moves to hover over me. He’s hot. I know because I can feel the heat coming off of his cock before it even touches me. When it brushes against me, I whimper.

“Jesus,” he grunts. “So wet.”

I start panting again as he begins to push in. I’m already relaxed and drenched, so there’s little friction. Still, he’s so large it’s a tight squeeze. As soon as he’s in all the way, I take a deep breath.

“You’re a good girl,” he says sexily, making me shiver. “But I’m going to punish your pussy.”

I suddenly feel helpless and vulnerable with my arms tied up and my pussy so full, but it’s not a bad feeling. I know Roy will take care of me and only make me hurt in ways I like. Ways that make me come.

“Yes, Sir,” I reply.

“I’m also thinking these need some attention.”

He lifts one hand to my breast where he kneads it roughly.

“Yes, Sir,” I moan. “Please.”

He rocks his hips slightly, and I whimper. I’m stretched so wide, even the tiniest movement pulls at my tender walls, making them clench around him, as if it wasn’t tight enough before.

His teeth close over my nipple, the sudden twinge distracting me long enough for him to slide out of my pussy only for him to slam back in. I cry out, my head flying back as his hot, turgid flesh drags against me. He immediately repeats it, the nibble and the thrust, and I feel heat pour into my belly.

He keeps going, setting a rhythm, his hips driving into me as his mouth devours my sensitive peaks. My mouth is open. I don’t bother closing it, since every time he enters me a new sound tears out of my throat.

I feel my orgasm building even as he pounds into me, over and over, the friction increasing until my pussy feels like it’s on fire. My knees come up to his sides, and he growls low in his throat.

“You sound like you’re close,” he grunts, his abdominal muscles visibly flexing as he powers into me.

“Yes, S-Sir,” I moan, my back arching off the bed.

“How does it feel?”

“My p-pussy is stretching out, Sir,” I gasp. “Your c-cock is so huge. It’s burning inside me, and making me… _wet_ ,” I whine as I feel more of my juices secreting, causing a squelching sound when he enters me.

“You can come, Riza,” he rumbles. “Whenever it hits.”

I jerk my head forward, and suck in a breath. At first, I think it’s starting, but then it doesn’t, and I start to panic.

“I…I’m not…” I groan as his hips grind into mine. “Sir, I’m not coming.”

His eyes flash briefly, before one of his hands dives between us, rubbing against my lips. I stop breathing as I feel his fingers forcing my slit open, widening it around his cock. With his fingers rubbing slightly, a stream of cool air trails over me. At the same time, he slams into me, and it’s as if all the oxygen in my lungs gets trapped.

My entire body tightens like a bow, and I grab on tight to the silk ties at my wrists, trying to find anything to ground me as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure crashes over me. His gargantuan cock is buried inside of me as my pussy convulses uncontrollably—squeezing it tight and then releasing it again. I feel tears gathering at the edges of my eyes, and I release a low, desperate moan.

Suddenly, I feel him twisting the plug in my ass. Tugging on it and wiggling it. My head jerks to the side, and I start panting, my orgasm still tearing me apart.

“I’m not through,” he murmurs, pushing the toy deep inside me.

I whine, my ass clenching shut around it, as he plants his hands in the bed near my head and begins thrusting with unprecedented vigor.

I scream as his heavy, swollen shaft begins drilling into me. He feels harder every time he pushes in, the heat of him scorching my still-spasming pussy, causing fresh wetness to flood my shuddering channel.

“ _Oh God_ ,” I choke, my neck twisting to the side.

I inhale the spicy, masculine scent of him as the rhythm and forcefulness of his cock sparks fresh heat in my belly. My legs shake as I force them around his hips, locking tight.

“That’s my good girl,” he groans, and one of his hands dives down between us cupping my ass and pulling me even more firmly against him.

“ _Oh God!_ ”

There’s so much friction, but I’m so wet at the same time. I don’t understand it. How can—

“Come for me, Riza. Again.”

I whimper at the command. While I can feel it building in my lower belly, my pussy feels raw. Plus, I’ve already come so hard _twice_ …I don’t know if I have it in me.

“Sir,” I moan. “I…”

“Feel me, Riza.” He lowers his lips to my ear. “Feel me sliding inside you, stretching you wide.”

“I…” I gasp for air. “I do, Sir.”

“Feel my hard cock rubbing against the plug in your ass. How it pushes and pulls as I pound you.”

His thumb down there puts pressure on the plug to emphasize his point, and my whole body jerks.

“I can feel it,” he goes on. “Stroking my dick through your thin pussy wall. Fuck,” he groans as he slides in again.

“I’m close, Sir,” I whisper, looking down at him past my breasts, which are forced up from the position of my arms and bouncing like crazy given his rigorous fucking.

“Come, Riza,” he demands roughly, and I catch a glimpse of his hand moving before my clit is suddenly being rubbed and rolled between his fingers.

My thighs lock tight around his hips, and my back arches, forcing my chest even higher as I come a final time. I’m too gone to think, now. Instead, I just close my eyes and feel it—sliding down my legs, up to my nipples, into my arms, my neck, my hair. It spreads through me, hot and beautiful and intense. I moan softly as it begins to dissipate.

When I look up, Roy is hovering over me, his hips still rocking, his cock gently gliding in and out of my exhausted pussy. I lick my lips, about to say something, when my eyes lock on his. Something about them makes me pause. The way he’s looking at me… I’m not sure what it means.

“Roy?” I murmur. “I mean, Sir?”

He stops thrusting but doesn’t pull out. I go still as one of his hands comes up to my face, stroking my hair away from forehead.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles, more to himself than me, I think.

I stare up at him as his thumb strokes my cheek. For a second, I close my eyes at the sweet sensation. When I open them, I gasp. He looks like… Is he going to kiss me?

I take a quick breath, unsure of what to do, but he doesn’t move, just lingers above me, with his lips so _incredibly_ close to mine.

“Roy,” I repeat softer, finally breaking the silence.

He blinks and moves back, looking startled.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he answers quickly, his usual confidence taking over. “Let me just clean up, and I’ll be right back to untie you.”

He slides out and begins to move down the mattress.

“Wait,” I call quietly. “Did you come?”

He gives me a soft look and smiles.

“Yes, Riza. I came simultaneously with you that last time. You were probably just too lost in your own climax to notice it.”

“Oh.”

I guess that makes sense.

“Right,” he mutters turning back. “I’m going to go ahead and take this out.”

He reaches between my limp legs and runs the tip of his finger around the edge of the jewel set in the base of my toy. I gasp as he takes hold of it and gently tugs it until it slides out with a wet noise.

“You okay?” He runs a hand over my thigh, setting the plug on the nightstand.

“Uh-huh.” I nod. “I just got used to it, I guess.”

He nods, and I watch as he exits the bed, taking a towel with him that I assume was under my hips, and saunters to the bathroom. While he’s gone, I wiggle back a little, the ties still holding me going slack. The emptiness of my ass feeling foreign now that the plug is gone. I test the feel of it clenching and relaxing until he returns a few minutes later. He quickly releases my wrists, immediately handing me one of his shirts and climbing into the bed next to me.

“Are you ready to, um, debrief?” I ask, slipping the soft material over my head.

“In a minute,” he murmurs, and I watch as he shifts under the covers, moving closer to me. “Do you mind if we… If I… Shit.” He glances to the side, and I blink.

“If we what, Roy?” I voice softly, sliding down in the bed until my head is in the pillows.

“Well, at the risk of sounding lame, do you mind if we, uh, cuddle?”

I feel my cheeks go pink, and I bite back a smile at his hesitancy.

“I’d like that,” I confess.

“Oh. Good.” He nods once, and I scoot closer as his arms come out and curve around me, pulling me tight to his chest.

God, he’s warm. And I love the way he smells. Pressed against him like this, held so close in his arms, I feel my body start to relax, giving in to the pull of sleep. I sigh and feel my eyelids drooping.

“Cuddling is a form of aftercare, you know,” he announces quietly.

“I can’t say I disagree,” I murmur.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” he asks in a gentle but accusing tone.

“Only some,” I yawn.

“Before I lose you, talk me through the session. What did you like? And what could be better? Is there anything you don’t want me to do in the future?”

“Honestly?” I yawn again. “I loved every second.”

“Really?” he sounds surprised.

“Well,” I amend quickly, “not until you came back from your work.”

“You didn’t like being teased?” Concern laces his voice, and I bite my lip, my cheek rubbing against his clavicle.

“I didn’t _hate_ it. But…it was torture, getting so aroused and not being able to come.”

“But you came harder than ever before after, yes?”

I sigh and shift against him.

“Yes,” I admit begrudgingly. “That is true.”

“Do you not want me to do it again?” he asks gently. “Because if you don’t, I’ll understand. You set the rules here, Riza.”

“I didn’t dislike it that much,” I mumble, letting my mind wander back to earlier in the evening. “But it felt more like a punishment or something.”

“I can make it a punishment in the future.” His hand moves up my back and begins rubbing in soothing circles. “But how did you feel about the ties? Good? Bad?”

“Good,” I whisper. “Very good. I love that part.”

“And what did you think of the vibrator?”

“I’ve never used two toys at once before,” I admit. “But I liked that too. Though, it could just be the way you used them.”

“I know my way around sex toys,” he murmurs seductively, and I giggle.

“I don’t have any real complaints,” I finally say, my voice slurring with exhaustion. “Tonight was perfect.”

“That’s great, Riza.”

His back rub is definitely making it harder to stay awake now.

“The three orgasms didn’t hurt,” I add.

“I’ll try to make that the standard.”

I blink and look up at him, mostly getting an eyeful of his chin.

“Really?”

“It’s good to have goals.” He shrugs. “But if I set the bar too high, I’ll disappoint us both.”

“I rather doubt that, Roy,” I sigh, my arms sliding around his waist. “You haven’t disappointed me so far.”

My eyes close slowly, the low timbre of his voice lulling me to sleep.

“I think we’ll save the rest of this talk for later,” he whispers. “Sweet dreams, Riza.”

“You, too, Roy.”

With my face tucked safely into his neck and my body cocooned in his warmth, I give into sleep. Though, for a second right before I drift off, I could swear I feel his lips against the top of my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	6. French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza talk about their relationship. Meanwhile, Jean and Rebecca are struggling. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated this, so sorry if the flow feels janky or anything. This chapter put up a fight, but I hope you like it anyway. (Also, there’s a touch of Havolina in this one.)

**_Roy_ **

I roll onto my side and watch as Riza grabs the hem of my shirt she’s wearing and slips it over her head. I pull my lip in between my teeth as it hits the floor, exposing her bare back to me as she disappears into my bathroom. I commit the image of her perfect ass to my mind before I shut my eyes and groan.

I can’t believe I almost kissed her. During our play!

I mean, given that we _are_ dating, it wouldn’t be outrageous for me to make that move after a date or something, but in the middle of a scene? What the hell was I thinking?

Usually, if I’m in a scene, I’m _in_ the damn scene, but for some reason Riza makes me forget what I’m supposed to be doing. Last night was the closest call, but it wasn’t the first time I got distracted.

Though, what really gets me is her reaction. It almost seemed like…she wanted me to do it? Or like she was waiting for me to. But I’ve never kissed a sub during a scene.

“Roy?”

I blink and look up to see Riza holding a towel to her naked chest, standing in the bathroom doorway, her silky hair falling over her shoulders.

“Do you need something?” I swing my legs over the side of the bed. “Do I need to show you how to turn on the shower?”

“No,” she says softly. “I just…thought you might want to join me.”

I pause and stare at her as she reaches up to fiddle with her hair.

“If you don’t, I understand,” she adds quickly.

“I’ll be right there,” I cut her off, my hand curling into a fist as my cock awakens painfully.

“Okay.” I see her smile as she bites her lip before turning away, and I groan.

Damn it all. How in hell am I this hard so early in the morning? Of course, the answer is naked in my shower. Waiting for me.

I let out a short sigh as I stand and make my way to the bathroom, dropping my pants on the way. The room in steamy, and when I look at the seamless glass shower, her back is to me, so without saying anything, I step inside and curl my arm around her waist, pulling her back against me. She jerks and looks down at where my erection is pressed against her, but doesn’t say anything.

“Good morning,” I murmur, my lips dropping to her ear and kissing my way down the sensitive skin there.

“It really is.” She tilts her head, exposing the column of her neck to me, which I take as an invitation.

“Have you washed your hair yet?” I ask between kisses, my hand sliding up her side to cup her breast.

“No,” she whispers.

“I can do it for you.”

She nods, and I reach over to grab the shampoo before gently massaging a good amount into her hair.

“Now I’ll smell like you all day,” she announces, looking over her shoulder at me.

“Good,” I mutter.

“You can wash my back while you’re at it.”

“Riza, I’m going to wash all of you,” I confess, my voice dropping an octave.

“Okay, Roy.”

She goes quiet, except for the occasional gasp or moan, as I thoroughly rub soap over every inch of her. When I’m finished, I turn us so she’s in the spray and watch as the bubbles slide over her curves, leaving her soft skin pink and begging to be kissed.

“Do I get to wash you next?” she finally speaks up.

“If you want.”

“Oh, I do.”

I grin to hide my grimace as my still-hard cock jerks at her words. She seems to ignore it as her gentle fingers begin applying soap to my shoulders.

“Do you often shower with your subs?” she asks suddenly, the vulnerability clear in her voice, and I blink.

“No. Never.”

Her hands stutter on my skin, and I turn to face her.

“This isn’t a scene, Riza. You’re calling me by my name.”

“Well, I know that, but…” She glances down at the drain.

“We’re more than Dom and sub right now. Last night was a date. I cooked you dinner and bought you flowers.”

“And a sex toy,” she points out softly.

“A gift,” I counter. “I thought I’d made my intentions clear, but…well, if I haven’t, I will now. I don’t want to just see you for sex, Riza.”

“Roy…”

“I want to spend time with you outside of our play. Outside of my apartment. I want to talk to you on the phone for things other than sex. I want to be with you.”

“Really?” she whispers. “You’re sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure,” I reply instantly, my hands coming up to her face. “I’m obsessed with you.”

“I want that,” she says, her voice sounding choked. “I thought… I was afraid you wouldn’t really be…”

I kiss her without thinking, pinning her back to the tile wall. She loses her balance on the slick floor, but I catch her, holding her against me as I crush my lips to hers. After a second, she relaxes, her hands clawing up my back, her soft curves molding against me. I move my knee between her legs and slide my fingers into her hair. Her mouth parts slightly, and I taste her, deepening the kiss.

When I release her, I instantly wish I didn’t. God. I could kiss her forever.

“Have I made my feelings clear?” I ask hoarsely.

“Yes, Roy,” she says, a smile threading through her voice. “Now, can I finish washing your back?”

“By all means.”

I turn to face the opposite wall, and I suppress a shiver when she strokes a finger down my spine.

“So…this is mine now?” she asks in a hushed tone. “Your body?”

I shut my eyes and clench my jaw as her hands continue to explore me.

“Yes,” I grunt.

“Exclusively, the way I’m yours?”

“Yes,” I repeat.

“I like that.”

“The water is going to get cold, Riza,” I mumble.

“Right.”

She quickly returns to her task of sudsing me up and rising me off, but I can’t get her words out of my head.

My body is hers. I’m hers.

I’ve never thought of my relationships with my subs that way. It always made sense that they were mine, but I never fully gave myself to them. I didn’t touch other partners while I had an agreement with a sub, but my mindset wasn’t there.

With Riza, there was never any question. I’ve always been hers.

The water turns off, and I look behind me to see Riza handing me a towel. I take it and wrap it around my hips.

“Would you like to cook breakfast or go out?” I ask as I step past her toward the sink.

“I can cook for you this time,” she says as she wrings out her hair. “My friend is taking care of my dog for me until I get home, so there’s no rush.”

I cough and glance over at her.

“You probably shouldn’t have told me that,” I admit. “It’s giving me ideas.”

“I like all of your ideas,” she whispers. “Especially the sex ones.”

She giggles and pulls her towel closed across her chest. “Anyway, that’ll have to wait until after we eat.”

“Right.” I nod. “So…” I lead the way into the bedroom and grab a pair of sleep pants. “What are you making me?”

“Hard, apparently.”

I whip my head around to look at her, but she’s staring at my raging erection. I grit my teeth and yank up my pants.

“I meant for breakfast.”

“I know,” she murmurs. “I’m just…really glad to know I affect you like you affect me.”

Her eyes meet mine, and I release a slow breath.

“But about breakfast.” She walks around me to the other side of my dresser and pulls out a clean t-shirt. “I’ll have to see what there is to work with.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m going to go down and start coffee. Take your time getting ready.”

“Okay. Thanks. I’ll try to be quick.”

“No rush, Riza.” I lean down and kiss her shoulder before heading to the door. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

**_Riza_ **

I watch as he sets the dirty plates in the sink and turns back to me. I ended up making French toast, but it turned out much better than my usual attempts, so that was lucky. He ate two helpings, so he didn’t hate it.

“So, how do you want to spend the day? In bed? Around the house? Out?”

“ _If_ , hypothetically, we were to spend the day in bed, what would we be doing?” I rest my arms on the counter and lean toward him.

“Use your imagination.”

“Well, are you imagining a movie marathon or a sex marathon? And if the latter, would it be…like our normal play?”

He frowns, and I shift in my seat.

“What do you mean by ‘our normal play?’”

“Just…in the shower, I got this feeling… It wasn’t the same as before. Not that I don’t love our sessions,” I add quickly. “I do. I just was wondering if… Do you ever have sex that isn’t part of a scene? You know, like regular, traditional sex?”

His frown deepens, and I immediately regret saying anything. He’s a Dom who’s clearly committed to the lifestyle, so it’s not likely that traditional sex is something he cares for. Otherwise, why seek out a partner with such specific interests.

“I’m sorry I asked,” I say quietly, withdrawing my question.

“Don’t be,” he pipes up, shaking his head. “I was just thinking. The answer is ‘no, I don’t usually have sex like that.’”

“Right.”

“But I’m not opposed to it,” he finishes quieter.

“You’re not?” I blink.

“The experience is heightened during play, for both of us. I get off on bringing you to orgasm, and you get off from following orders. Think about it. When we’re in a scene, you come harder and longer than you do from traditional sex.”

“True.”

“But sex isn’t _just_ about a climax,” he goes on. “Sex for the sake of release is, which was what our relationship was originally about, but sex within an established romantic relationship is about intimacy. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” I murmur.

“So, as a Dom with my sub, sex is never traditional, but with you as my girlfriend or partner, I’d be fine with that.”

“Okay. Good.”

“That said, if you’re okay with it, I had something else in mind. It’s not sex at all, just to be clear.”

“Oh. Well, then what is it?”

“I thought we could go pick up your dog and go to the park.”

“Really?” I blink. “That’s it?”

“Sure.” He shrugs. “I like dogs, and it’s supposed to be a nice day out, maybe a bit chilly, but either way. I think it would be fun. What do you think?”

“I think I love you,” I whisper.

“What?” he frowns. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I said I’d love to,” I amend quickly. “There’s a park fairly close to my apartment, so we can go to that one after we pick him up. I’ll have to text Rebecca, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Excellent. I’ll do the dishes while you go up and get changed, and when you come back we can talk about your homework.”

I almost fall getting off my stool at his words.

“My homework?” I whisper.

“Yes, Riza,” he replies, his voice slipping easily into Dom mode. “I want to get it settled before we leave in case something comes up.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He raises an eyebrow, and I blush.

“I mean, yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

After I brush my teeth, I change quickly into the spare clothes I brought with me before taking a few minutes to brush out my hair and pull it back into a ponytail before I take a deep breath and head back downstairs.

“All right. I’m back,” I announce. “Do you want to get changed first, or–”

“I can get changed in a minute,” he interrupts. “First, I want to talk about this.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the plug he gave me last night. I blink and bite my lip, my ass clenching tight at the mere sight of it.

“Why do you have that in your pocket?” I whisper.

“Because it’s your homework.”

My pussy quivers, and I brace my hand on the counter.

“Unless you’d rather I figure out something else,” he goes on.

“What do you want me to do?” I ask breathlessly.

“Wear it,” he says simply. “Not all the time, of course. But at least for a few hours at a time every day I want it filling your ass. I’ll want texts when you put it in and take it out to monitor your obedience.”

“For how long? How many days, I mean?”

“Three days seems like a fair number to start, I think.”

“Three days? But–”

“I should see you again by then.”

“Roy, I–” I start, but he cuts me off.

“Riza.”

“I mean, Sir,” I correct. “I…”

“If you have too much trouble with it, call me,” he says gentler. “We can figure something out.”

“Okay.” I nod. “Sir.”

“Would you like to start now? Or after our date?”

“After,” I murmur. “If you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine, Riza.” He nods. “I’ll leave this with you while I get ready.”

I take the plug and slip it into my purse before hopping up onto a barstool. It only takes him a few minutes to change, but while he’s gone, I finish my coffee.

I glance over at my purse again and bite my lip. The truth is, I’d like to wear it now, but I want this date to be normal. Later we can bring things from our sessions into our dates, but this first one out in public… I want it to be just us.

Well, and Hayate.

 

**_Roy_ **

When I enter my office, I’m still so angry I’m surprised flames aren’t shooting out of my fingertips. This is the second time in a row that work has called to interrupt my plans with Riza. I took off today specifically so I could spend time with her. But, naturally, the second I step out of my front door, my damn phone pings with a 9-1-1 text, and when I called to check it out, no one answered. So, I had to come all the way here to find out what’s going on.

Unfortunately, the only person around appears to be Havoc, who looks like shit, but I need to know why I’m here and not out with my…Riza.

“All right, Havoc. What’s going on?”

“Roy?” He looks up at me like I startled him. “I didn’t know you were coming in today.”

“I wasn’t,” I grunt. “Now, come on. Tell me what’s happening.”

“Really?”

I feel my face twist with a frown.

“Yes, really.” I cross my arms. “And be quick about it.”

“It’s Rebecca,” he blurts instantly. “She called this morning and said we needed to talk. Apparently, she thinks she might be pregnant.” He drops his head. “God, how did this happen? I mean, _I know_ , but… _how_? We only did it without protection one time! And she’s on the pill; she said it would be okay. Not that I don’t love her. I do. And I want to have a family with her _someday_ , but it’s too soon. I’m not ready yet.”

“Havoc,” I interrupt with as much control as I can muster. “I don’t give a fuck about any of that.”

“What?”

“I want to know _why I am here on my day off_.”

“Oh. I…have no idea. Breda was in here earlier. He might know something. Kain and Falman are out on a job. I’ve been too freaked out to really get any work done. Sorry.”

“Where is Breda now?”

“In the conference room with someone from the governor’s staff.”

“You should’ve started with that,” I grumble, turning toward the hall.

I leave Havoc to his potential fatherhood panic and head to the conference room. When I enter, Breda stands and offers me his chair.

“Sir, this is Alex Armstrong, he’s the head of the governor’s security team. He said he didn’t have an appointment, but the matter was urgent, so I…texted you.”

“Thank you, Breda,” I say quietly. “You can get back to work.”

As soon as he’s gone, I turn to my guest and extend my hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Armstrong.”

“Alex, please,” he says immediately, squeezing my hand so hard it’s a miracle my bones don’t snap.

“Alex then.” I nod, hiding a grimace.

“And the pleasure is mine. I apologize for not calling ahead.”

“Thank you for that,” I say as I sit down. “Tell me, what can my firm do for the governor.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’re aware, but the governor’s birthday is coming up, and the estate is having a ball in his honor. That said, he informed me you were an old friend of his from his military days, and wanted to extend an invitation to you.”

“I appreciate that.” I nod as he takes his own seat. “But I doubt he sent you all this way to tell me something a piece of paper could have communicated.”

“Of course. In addition to being an invited guest, the governor would also like to hire your firm as security for the ball itself.”

I frown.

“I’m confused,” I admit. “I thought you were the head of security for the governor. Do you not have your own security team in place?”

“We do,” he confirms with a nod. “However, your team would be there specifically to provide a detail for the governor’s granddaughter while my team would police the area and watch over the other guests.”

“His granddaughter? I didn’t even know Grumman had children.”

“He did,” Alex nods somberly. “However, his only daughter has since passed. Her daughter, though, is attending the ball, and the governor is adamant that her protection be seen to.”

“Well, I’m not one to turn down a request from an old friend,” I say finally.

“So, you’ll do it then?”

“Yes. We’ll take the job. For a large party such as this, providing a detail for just one person, I’d say a team of two or three at most. Grumman and I can work out the details of payment later.”

“The ball is this Saturday. Will that be enough time for you to prepare?”

“That’s plenty of time,” I assure him.

“Excellent.” He stands and extends his hand. “I’m so pleased we’ll be working together. I’ll send you an email with any further details you may need.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you out.”

After he’s gone, I pull out my phone to text Riza. Maybe the day isn’t wasted after all.

_Any chance we can still make that date?_

I wait for a long minute before a reply pops up.

_Sorry. My friend is having a crisis, and I need to be with her. Rain check?_

I sigh and send back my reply before heading to my office. If I’m here, I might as well work. When I pass Havoc, I give him a once over and cringe. He’s a fucking wreck. I should probably send him home. He’s not doing any good sitting around here.

“Go home, Jean,” I call to him from my doorway.

“What?” He looks over at me and blinks.

“Go home and have a drink or something.”

Or buy your girlfriend a damn pregnancy test. But I don’t say that.

He stares at me for a second, and I roll my eyes.

“Either get out or go watch the security feed from last night. If you’re going to get paid, you’re going to work.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chief.”

That’s what I thought. After he leaves, I sit down at my desk and turn on my computer. While I’m waiting for it to boot up, Breda comes in.

“I’ve got the applications for those two guys that came in last week, Boss. If you’re ready to look at them.”

“Drop them on my desk,” I mutter without looking up. “What were their names again?”

“Uh…Elric?” I glance at him to see him looking down at the page. “Yeah. Edward and Alphonse Elric. But they called each other Ed and Al when they were here.”

“Ah. Okay. I’ll look over them in a bit.”

“I hope they check out,” he says on his way out. “We need some fresh blood. Not to mention we’ve been getting a lot more work than usual.”

“It’s because we’re good at our jobs,” I comment. “So, go do yours.”

“Right. Sorry.”

After he leaves, I move the unread applications to my inbox and go over my email. I agree with Breda, we need some more help, but I’m not sure kids that young are what we’re looking for. They’ve both reached majority, but that doesn’t mean they’re trained for private security work.

I guess we’ll have to see.

 

**_Riza_ **

I glance at my phone and read the message again before I put it away. I hate that our date didn’t work out. First because of his work thing, and now because of—

“Riza, what do I do?” Rebecca’s frantic voice calls from my living room.

“I’m getting the ice cream,” I tell her, grabbing a full gallon out of the freezer.

When I join her on the couch, she grabs it immediately and hugs it to her chest.

“I don’t know what to do! I shouldn’t have told Jean,” she rambles. “He got all weird and freaked out, and I then I got all freaked out. I mean…what if he breaks up with me over this? And I don’t even know if it’s for real? I only missed one period. It could just be stress or something.”

“Go take a test,” I suggest calmly.

“What?”

“If you really want to know if you’re pregnant or not, that’s the easiest solution.”

“I don’t have one,” she mumbles.

“They sell them in lots of places in the city, so that’s not really an excuse,” I point out.

“Sometimes they give false readings,” she goes on, setting the ice cream carton on a coaster. “And they cost like fifteen dollars apiece.”

“Seriously Rebecca?” I frown at her.

“What?” she glances at me innocently. “It’s true.”

“Okay, well, you’re not tight on cash, ever, considering the size of your monthly allowance from your father, and you can buy more than one just to be sure.”

“But…what if it’s positive?”

I release a slow breath and take her hand.

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?”

“What if Jean is too freaked out and…doesn’t want to have sex anymore?”

“What?” I gape at her.

“Well, since we–”

“Okay, first of all, have you met your boyfriend?” I hiss at her.

“Obviously, I have met him.” She rolls her eyes.

“And do you know what bra size you wear?” I continue, nodding to her chest.

“It’s…sizable.”

“Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“Yeah, okay. I get it, Riza. He’s not going to become celibate.” She sighs, slumping down onto the couch.

“And he’s not going to leave you, either. Jean is insanely in love with you, Becky. He wouldn’t know how to function if you guys split up.”

“But I scared him,” she murmurs. “He was a wreck, and…it’s all my fault.”

“Hardly.” I frown. “Don’t you know how babies are made?”

“I told him we didn’t have to wear a condom, though, so–”

“But he could’ve if he wanted to,” I cut her off. “So, he chose not to wear one just as much as you did. And that might not even be when this happened, _IF_ this is happening. You’ve seen _Friends_ ; you know they’re not always effective.”

“That’s true.” She nods, tilting her head until it’s resting on my shoulders. “I guess I should just take a test and then talk to him again when I actually know something.”

“That sounds like a great plan.”

“You would say that since you suggested it,” she mumbles. “In the meantime, tell me about your latest sleepover with your Roy Boy.”

I cringe and glare at her.

“I told you not to call him that.”

“Too bad. I can call him whatever I want.” She grins. “So? Spill!”

“Fine.” I sigh. “Since you’re having a bad day, I’ll tell you _some_ of what we did.”

“Yay!”

“And then after, we’ll go out and buy you a stick to pee on.”

“Gross.” She frowns. “Go back to the sexy talk.”

I close my eyes and shake my head before inhaling and launching into a _very loose_ retelling of last night. Naturally, Rebecca lives for every detail, but I do love my best friend, so I don’t mind too much.

When she’s placated, I grab my purse and meet her at the door.

“When it’s my turn to share, I get to tell you about what Jean did in the bathtub the other night.”

“Hold that thought, okay? We have to do this thing first.”

I rush her out the door in hopes she’ll forget about sharing, giving Black Hayate a goodbye pet before I lock up.

“You know,” she says softly as we start down the sidewalk. “If I am pregnant, I…I think it’ll be okay. I mean, I’ve always thought Jean would make a great dad, as long as he can quit smoking for good, and…I think I can figure out the mom thing. Of course, you might have to help me.”

“You’ll be a great mom,” I assure her. “If not this time, then one day. I promise.”

“Thanks, Riza. You will, too.”

I almost trip on the sidewalk when she says it, but somehow manage to keep going.

Me? A mom? I’ve never even really thought about it.

And who would I…? I mean, Roy is… Does Roy want kids? I don’t know. We haven’t talked about that. But it’s still early, so I guess that’s okay. Still…

“Stop thinking about whatever is in your head,” Rebecca tugs on my arm. “You’re here for me, remember?”

“Sorry. I was lost in thought.”

“Thinking about Roy?” she grins, knowingly.

“Yeah,” I admit, though I don’t specify what exactly.

“I need to meet him, you know.”

“Soon,” I promise her. “But first, we need to know if I should start buying you diapers and onesies.”

“Right.” She sighs in the entrance to the pharmacy. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut this time. It should be back soon. I'm trying to move the plot along toward...the end? I guess?


	7. And Want Grows Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil smut. A lil angst. A lil fluff. And also some Hayate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! This fic isn't dead! I hope you enjoy this new bit!

 

**_Riza_ **

_Oh my God._

_“Oh my God!”_ I cry out as Roy powers into me from behind, my entire body rocking forward as my arms almost give out.

I fist the sheets in my hands, twisting them tight, as my head flies back, giving me a brief glimpse of the ceiling before tears blur my vision.

God. I’ll never get tired of this.

I whimper as one of Roy’s hands leaves my breasts, traveling swiftly down to the place between my legs where he instantly begins teasing me. I freeze when his other hand covers my mouth, muffling my sounds.

“Quiet, Riza,” he commands softly, his lips grazing my earlobe. “I doubt your neighbors will appreciate waking up to your screams at this hour.”

I bite my lip behind his palm at the reminder we’re at my place tonight. Roy’s never been here before, but he certainly made himself at home. And I’m not complaining. Hayate took an immediate liking to him, and that’s good enough for me. (Though, my very good boy did not like being locked out of the bedroom.)

I gasp sharply when Roy rolls my clit roughly between his fingers, simultaneously pulling out and driving back in, the walls of my pussy squeezing him tight as he stretches me wide.

“Mmmh!” I moan desperately, the sound filling the room regardless of his hand muffling my voice.

“I said quiet, Riza,” he growls, his hand abandoning my clit only to land sharply on my raised ass.

I yelp at the sudden sting and feel fresh wetness flood my aching pussy.

“Yes, Sir,” I whisper from behind his fingers.

“Good girl.” His fingers brush lightly over the place where he spanked me before he drops down over me, his large hands landing on either side of mine, and he starts thrusting faster.

And harder.

Oh God. He’s going so deep and so rough… I don’t know if I can take it. My head drops toward the mattress, and I bite my lips to contain my moans. My ass clenches, and I hiss at the fullness of my plug seated there, the feeling of his huge cock rubbing against it only heightening the sensation.

“Are you close, Riza?”

“Yes, Sir,” I gasp.

“Tell me what you feel.”

“I—I—Your cock!” I cry. “It’s pulling and stretching me—so _hot. Oh God!_ ”

He suddenly stops moving, his hot, turgid flesh buried inside me. I whimper and look over my shoulder.

“Not until I say, Riza,” he reminds me sternly as I desperately try to fight off my impending climax.

He slides a hand over my ass, and I hold my breath as his fingers tease at the tender skin of my opening, spread wide by his thick shaft. My slick inner walls ripple around him, and I bite my lip, whimpering.

“Tell me more,” he demands, continuing to trail his fingertips around my entrance, making my legs quake.

“My plug,” I gasp.

“This little thing?” he slides his hand up and twists at the toy.

My back arches, and my ass clenches tight.

“I feel it when you move,” I pant. “It feels…so good.”

“Would you like me to keep moving?”

“Yes, Sir,” I whisper.

“What about this?” Without warning, his palm slaps against my ass again, and my body lurches forward. “Do you like that, Riza?”

“Yes. Yes, Sir.” I lick my lips as the burn of his blow slides from my raised bottom to my pussy. “I love when you spank me.”

“Such a good girl.”

He spanks me again, and my arms give out. I drop my head to the mattress and widen my knees a tiny bit. He grunts as his hand cracks loudly against my exposed cheeks, his rigid shaft inside of me pulsing and rocking with his movements. After a few seconds he pauses and slides both hands over my raw cheeks, squeezing them gently.

“Please, Sir,” I whisper.

Without hesitation he pulls out suddenly and slides back in, his hands firmly holding me in place. He moves even faster and rougher than before, rutting into me. I feel my pussy quiver, and I cry out.

“Sir, I can’t—I–”

“Come now, Riza,” he demands gruffly as he slams into me again, so deep I feel his balls pressing against my lips. “Now!”

My mouth opens in a silent moan, and instantly I’m drowning in my orgasm. He thrusts a few more times as I come, my walls contracting wildly around his pistoning cock. His hands abandon my ass, one diving down between my legs and finding our connection. I hiss at his touch, the roughness of his fingers only heightening my climax. His other hand slides around my waist, holding me to him as his chest presses against my back. His hips freeze abruptly, and I feel his groan vibrate against my spine as he follows me over the edge.

When we come down, we don’t move for a minute—his cock still hard inside me, his chest snug against my back, his fingers curled around the place where we’re joined. Our mingled panting fills the room, and I shiver as his breath tickles my ear.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asks breathlessly. “Or do you want to stop for the night?”

I close my eyes and exhale before answering.

“Whatever you want, Sir. Just tell me what to do.”

“In that case,” he mutters as he exhales, rising up and sliding out of me slowly, “get ready for round two, Riza.”

 

**_Roy_ **

I see her tense as I pull out, my dick instantly mourning the loss of her slick heat. Shedding the condom, I throw it into the trash can against the wall and reach for a new one from the nightstand. Along with some lube and a glove. I set them beside me and turn back to her.

 “Are you ready, Riza?” I ask in a low tone, as my hand closes over the bejeweled base of the plug winking at me from her perfect ass.

She meets my eyes and hoarsely murmurs, “yes, Sir.”

I begin tugging very gently at the toy, and I watch her consciously relax, allowing it to slide out easily.

“Those last few days were good for you,” I comment, setting the slippery plug aside. “I can already tell you’re more comfortable with this now.”

“I…enjoyed it,” she admits softly.

“Good.”

I begin pulling on the glove and prepping the lube when she looks back at me.

“I’m going to add more lube before we continue,” I tell her. “Given that I’m quite a bit bigger than your plug or my fingers. I want to make this little hole as slick as possible.”

She gasps as I slide a finger in, the oily gel oozing around her opening.

“Sir, are you going to…I mean, are we…”

“I’m going to fuck your ass, Riza,” I explain in a low tone as I continue to pump my fingers into her puckered hole.

I watch her eyes flutter shut, and I grin to myself. She confessed on the phone a few nights ago, after I listened to her masturbate with her plug, that she wanted to try anal sex. I didn’t mention it to her until now because I wanted to surprise her, but I had it planned before I went to bed that night.

“Riza, are you okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispers. “I just…wasn’t expecting it.”

“If you want to wait until another session–”

“No, Sir, I—oh no.”

I pause with my finger deep inside of her and lean down.

“You just interrupted me, Riza,” I point out softly. “Never do that.”

“I know, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“Good girl,” I whisper. “This time I’ll let it slide since I know you’re just excited.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

I add a second finger as I thrust into her ass again, moving to place a kiss on her lower back.

“I think that should be good enough.”

Withdrawing my fingers, I discard the glove into the trash and lean over to blow a stream of air across her glistening hole. I watch the muscles contract in her ass as I reach down and stroke myself, imagining the feel of her tight, virgin ass hugging my cock, to make sure I’m fully hard again before rolling on a fresh rubber.

When I’m ready, I rise up on my knees and line up the tip with her back entrance. I rest one hand on her left cheek and have the other wrapped around my dick.

“Okay. Here we go.”

I see her nod, and I begin to push in, but her hole squeezes tight at the faintest touch.

“Riza,” I murmur, my thumb making small circles. “You’re going to have to relax. Just like for your plug.”

“Yes, Sir,” she answers quietly.

I move again and she relaxes more, slowly taking the whole head, when she tenses again.

“Riza, what’s wrong?” I ask through a wince.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” she says rapidly. “I’m just…It’s so big, and I know I can’t see it, but I can still feel it in my pussy, and I’m just…a little nervous.”

“Do you want to wait?”

“No, Sir. I just…need you to talk me through it. Like before.”

“Fair enough. First, take a breath, and then relax your ass as much as you can.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I wait while she does it and slowly begin inching deeper.

“You’re doing good, just keep relaxing…Don’t clench. Breathe, Riza…Only a little more…There.”

“That’s it?” she whispers.

“That’s it. I’m all the way in.”

Her ass flexes around me, and I see stars at the same times she hisses.

“You’re…definitely bigger than a plug,” she pants.

“How do you feel?” I lean forward and stroke her spine.

“Wet, Sir.”

I blink and slide a hand down between us, running a finger through her slit. Fuck, she’s drenched.

“I’m going to move now, Riza.”

“Please, Sir.”

I begin slowly, pulling out and easing back in to the sounds of her mews and whimpers. After a few thrusts I pick up speed, pumping rhythmically into her tight channel. As I move, I slide two fingers into her dripping pussy to gauge how close she is to orgasming. It’s barely been ten minutes when she gasps and her walls begin trembling.

“Sir, I think I–”

“Come whenever, Riza,” I demand softly, removing my soaked digits. “You have my permission.”

As soon as I say it, I sink in again, and instantly her body tightens like a bow and her ass clenches tight around me.

“I’m coming, Sir,” she announces desperately. “ _Oh God. I’m coming!_ ”

Even as her slim body quakes with the intensity of her climax, I continue to drive into her ass. I move faster, and she moans, my thrusts becoming erratic as I feel my own orgasm coiling in my balls. I groan as it hits, my hands holding her hips firmly against me, my own ass clenching tight as I come hard inside of hers.  When I’m spent, I ease out slowly, and she collapses onto the bed. I plant a hand in the mattress beside her and reach forward to stroke her hair.

“Our session is over Riza. Let me go clean up, and I’ll be right back.”

She nods, and I exit the bed toward the bathroom. When I come back, she’s curled up on her side under the covers wearing one of my shirts. I take a second to clean her up with a wet rag before throwing it toward the bathroom.

“How do you feel?” I ask softly, sliding on a pair of pants before turning out the light and climbing in beside her as she tugs on her panties. “Any pain?”

“No,” she yawns. “I may be a little sore tomorrow, but I’m okay now.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

A shy smile plays at her lips, and she nods. “I found it very arousing. I…I’d never had an orgasm quite like that.”

“Good.” I reach out and grab her hand, pulling it to my lips.

“Thank you, Roy.”

“You’re welcome.” I slide my arm around her waist. “But I’m not sure what for.”

“For indulging me like this, and for taking care of me the way you do after.”

“In case you forgot, I’m the Dom to your sub, so we both get something out of this. Honestly, I’ll admit I’m a little obsessed with your ass, so this was no sacrifice on my part.”

She laughs softly and tucks her head into my shoulder.

“Well, that is good to know.”

We slip into easy silence for a few minutes, and I take a minute to memorize the way her chest rises and falls and the way her blonde hair looks against my faded blue Amestris Military t-shirt. Fuck, I didn’t realize that was one she’d snuck home from my place. It looks good on her.

God. I want to see her wearing that shirt in my bed every night.

“Roy?” Her drowsy voice startles me.

“I’m here.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

I instantly tense, the surrounding darkness suddenly suffocating.

“Why?” I ask slowly.

“Well…you were in the military,” she speaks up again softly, “so I wondered if… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. That’s none of my business.”

She goes quiet again, and I curse internally.

“You’re my girlfriend, Riza. You have every right to know something like that, and the truth is…yes. I have taken lives.”

“Does it bother you? I mean, how do you deal with it?”

She rises up on her elbow and faces me in the dark.

“Honestly, I try not to think about it,” I admit gruffly. “If I allow myself to remember—to see their faces, my demons will consume me. The shame and the guilt? The mere knowledge that I stole the life of another human being? No feeling is worse than that.”

“You were a soldier,” she murmurs, her hands moving to rest on my neck and my abs. “War is different. Killing someone in battle isn’t the same as murder.”

“It feels the same.”

“Roy…”

“Why are we talking about this, Riza?” My words are biting, and I wince at the way she recoils. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“No. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. I apologize. I just…” She pauses and begins to chew on her lip, and I lean my head down to hear. “Never mind,” she says suddenly. “Goodnight.”

I frown as she starts to roll onto her other side. Before she can, I hook my arm around her and pull her close to me.

“What were you going to say?”

“What? Nothing,” she replies frantically.

“No, it wasn’t nothing. I want to know what it was. Please, Riza. It seemed important.”

“It…it is.” She tilts her face down, and fiddles with the hem of the shirt. “And it’s…personal.”

“You can trust me. With anything. I promise.”

“I know that,” she mumbles, her eyes briefly meeting mine before tilting down. “I…Okay…give me just a second.”

“Take as long as you need.”

I watch as she takes a breath. And then another. And a third. All the while her hands clenching into fists. Her breathing becomes rapid, and I reach out to stop her serial fisting She freezes at my touch and looks up at me. Almost as if she forgot I was here.

“Slow breaths, Riza” I murmur. “Relax.”

She nods and takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She does it again, and I run my thumb over the back of her hand.

“Riza–”

“I-I killed my father.”

 

**_Riza_ **

Roy goes completely still beside me, and I immediately want to flee. I knew I shouldn’t have told him. I’ve only ever told Rebecca, and that was after we’d been friends for _years_. Patricide isn’t something people usually find endearing, and I… It’s never been something…

“You did what?” The skeptical, confused tones in his voice make me feel sick.

I feel a chill spread down my spine, and I start to pull away.

“Wait, Riza. I didn’t­–”

“Forget I mentioned it,” I choke out, as if that’s the kind of announcement the guy sleeping in your bed will just disregard.

“Hold on a second. You just said–”

“Yeah, I did.” I move to exit the bed, sitting up on the edge, when he grabs my hand.

“Calm down. I’m not making any judgements. I just need you to explain.”

I look down at our hands and slowly pull mine away before taking a slow breath. His fingers trail over my back, and I press my lips together as a single tear slips down my cheek.

“I was fifteen,” I start, reaching up to wipe my face. “My mom died when I was eight, and after that my dad sort of…lost it. He was a biochemist doing some sort of confidential groundbreaking research. From what I could tell it was under a lot of scrutiny from ethicists, so he was working on it in secret. After mom…he started obsessing over it. I was basically forgotten.”

I nod and glance up at the ceiling to keep more tears at bay.

“He started drinking after mom. It got worse when he completed his research. Apparently, his theories were correct, but the results weren’t what he was hoping for. And then his health began deteriorating. He got paranoid, angry, and more hostile. He wouldn’t let me have friends over for fear they would discover what he’d been working on. He kept me under lock and key, isolated from everyone.”

“Riza…”

“And then he got sicker. He’d been coughing and complaining about his chest for a while, but…it got so bad he couldn’t get out of bed. He refused to see a doctor, but my best guess is COPD. I became his full-time nurse. I did everything for him, even though he was ungrateful and treated me horribly. Finally, one night after I’d put him to bed more-or-less, I decided I was going to go out with my friends to see a movie. Naturally, I turned off my phone, so when the police called, I didn’t answer.”

Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks as I turn toward Roy, focusing on spot above his head.

“It wasn’t until I was on my way home, and I turned my cell back on that I got the voicemails. A frayed electrical wire set fire to the wallpaper in my father’s bedroom. He died of smoke inhalation before our neighbor’s a mile down the road spotted the blaze and called 911.”

“Riza.” Roy moves toward me, and I shut my eyes.

“It was an accident,” I sob as his arms curve around me, pulling me into his lap. “I swear I didn’t know about the wire–”

“It’s not your fault,” he interrupts, repeating the same words I’ve heard a thousand times. “You couldn’t have known that would happen.”

“But I shouldn’t have left,” I hiss. “I was supposed to be there. I could’ve saved him.”

“How do you know?”

“What?” I blink.

“How do you know you could’ve saved him? If you’d been asleep in your room, what makes you think you would’ve gotten there in time to rescue him. And even if you had, who’s to say the ambulance would’ve gotten there in time to treat him? Not to mention he already had a preexisting lung condition that sounds pretty severe to begin with.”

“Well…when you say it like that, it sounds…”

“There’s no way to know, Riza,” he says quietly. “And regardless, you didn’t start the fire, and you didn’t murder your father. It was an accident. Nothing more.”

“But…I still feel guilty.” I look up at him, and he pulls me against his chest.

“Guilt is a sucky feeling, but you’re going to have to come to terms with it and find a way to let it go.”

“Is that what you did?” I reach up to caress his neck, my fingers sliding through the hair on his nape.

“That’s different. I’m actually guilty of the crimes I committed, and I deserve to suffer for them.”

“But–”

“Aren’t you tired, Riza?” he interrupts softly. “What do you say we go to bed?”

I sigh, clearly that’s the end of the conversation, but…I can’t blame him.

“Yeah,” I nod. “I don’t really want to talk about this anymore.”

Sliding down under the covers, Roy takes me with him, keeping me tucked close to his side. I fall asleep to the sound of his breathing, and for the first time in years, I don’t dream about flames.

 

 

I wake up to someone pounding on my door.

“Riza, let’s go! You’d better not make me late!”

“The fuck is that?” Roy groans from beside me.

Black Hayate barks loudly in the hallway, and I wince.

“Riza Hawkeye! If you’re still in bed, I’m going to smack your behind so hard the memory of it will make your butt sting!”

 Roy turns to me and raises an eyebrow. “Do I have competition?”

“Shut up,” I hiss, scrambling out of bed, trying to hide my blushing face.

“God, what time is it?” he mutters behind me. “Shit. It’s that late?”

“What?” I look over at him at the same time the loud person outside my front door starts up again.

“Riza! I can’t be late to this appointment! And I _won’t_ go by myself!”

“Oh my God. Rebecca.”

“Hmm?” Roy grunts behind me.

“I—I’ve got to go,” I say quickly, rushing around trying to find my clothes. “I forgot I promised my friend I take her to the doctor this morning, and I’m running way behind.”

“Oh, um, is she all right?”

“She…might be pregnant?” I volunteer slowly as I slip out of his shirt. “She took a home test, but she refuses to accept the little pink plus sign until a doctor confirms it. She’s been a mess for the last three days.”

“Strangely, I have a similar situation with one of my employees.”

“Really?” I frown as I reach behind my back to clasp my bra. “One of your people might be pregnant?”

“Well, not my people, but one of my guys thinks his girlfriend might have a bun in the oven. He’s been a complete basket case.”

“Sounds like my friend.” I pull his shirt back on and grab a pair of jeans.

I quickly finish getting dressed and crawl onto the bed to kiss him goodbye.

“You can hang around here if you want,” I tell him, my face lingering in front of his. “Or you can go. Whichever. Just lock up if you leave, and send me a text. There’s a spare key on the hooks by the door. The one with the keychain made out of a chess piece.”

“What is this kissing and running?” His fingers come up to play with my hair, and I sigh.

“Well, I would stay if I could, but I have to go.” I kiss him again and slip away, grabbing my shoes and quickly tugging them on.

I pull my hair up into a ponytail as I head down the hall, barely stopping to grab my bag before opening the door.

“Well!” Rebecca sighs dramatically. “It’s about fucking time.”

“Hi. Let’s go.” I slip out quickly and grab the knob behind me.

“Hold on a second…” Rebecca frowns and eyes me from head to toe. “Is that sex hair?”

“What?” I blink. “No. I just woke up.”

“At ten in the morning?” Her eyebrows fly up toward her hairline. “Since when does Riza Hawkeye sleep in?”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” I mutter pulling the door closed behind me.

“Is there a naked man in your bed?”

“No.” I roll my eyes at her and start for the stairs, leaving her standing in front of my door.

I mean, he’s not naked. He’s wearing lounge pants.

“Rizaaaa,” Rebecca calls after me as she hurries to catch up. “Tell me the truth, did you have sex last night? With Roy? Is he in there right now?”

“How is any of that your business?”

“I need to know!”

“I beg to differ.”

“Riza! I tell you everything–”

“Only because I can’t stop you!”

“–and you know I’m freaking out about this appointment, so it would be really nice if you fed me some juicy details to distract me.”

I stop at the top of the stairs and turn to her, ready to say “no comment” and move on. Only I barely get my mouth open before—

“Riza. You left this on your nightstand.”

I feel my stomach drop into my pelvis as a very shirtless, _very_ sexy Roy hands me my phone.

“Oh. My God. _You were fucking that_?” Rebecca gapes at me before turning back to stare at Roy’s naked, glorious chest and abs and shoulders. “Ohmigod.”

“Thanks,” I say softly, ignoring my drooling friend as I shove the phone in my pocket. “Rebecca, Roy. Roy, Rebecca. Anyway, we’ve got to go. Bye.”

“Wait.” Rebecca straightens, narrowing her eyes at Roy. “You look familiar. Do I know you?”

Roy tilts his head and glances at me and then back at her.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“And you’ve never done, like, any kind of sexy fireman’s calendar or anything?”

I turn my head and stare at her, wishing lasers would shoot out of my eyes.

“Rebecca, we need to go. You’ll be late.”

“I already am late,” she grumbles, still scrutinizing his chest. “That’s the whole problem.”

Roy laughs softly, and I bite my lips.

“I’ll let you two ladies get going.” Roy moves closer to me and leans down to kiss my forehead. “I’ll text you tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Later.”

He disappears down the hall—though not after Rebecca very conspicuously ogles his ass—and I start down the stairs.

“Riza Hawkeye, I _cannot_ _believe_ you didn’t tell me what an unbelievable, model-quality studhorse has been giving you mind-blowing orgasms with what I can only fanaticize is a prime grade, marbled, grass-fed beef stick! How dare you hold out on me?!”

“I’m going to ignore everything you just said since I know you’re just nervous about your appointment with Dr. Rockbell, and not intentionally _trying to piss me off_.”

“Sorry,” she says quieter. “You’re right. I am nervous. But I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I mean, have you seen his abs?”

I raise my eyebrows at her.

“Right. Of course, you have. Are they as firm as they look?”

“Becca,” I start warningly.

“Sorry.” She shakes her head. “But what does he do, anyway? I mean to have abs like that?”

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and pause. “I…don’t know actually.” I frown, trying to remember if he ever mentioned it.

“Really?”

“It’s never…come up,” I murmur. “I mean, I know he has employees and an office. I think he might’ve called it a firm once, but I never asked…”

“A firm? Do you think he’s a lawyer?”

“I don’t know.” I give myself a second to imagine Roy in a suit, carrying a briefcase, and standing in a courtroom. “Maybe. He used to be in the military.”

“Well, that explains that shirt then.”

I glance down at it, and bite my lip. I wasn’t really planning on wearing it out of the house, but what can I say?

“Anyway, we can worry about this later. Right now, we need to get to your appointment.”

“Oh yeah. That.” Her chipper attitude fades quickly, and I sigh, shaking my head.

Sliding my arm around her waist, I pull Rebecca out the front door onto the sidewalk to where her car is parked. Considering she’s such a mess, I decide it would be better if I drove. I glance at the digital clock on the dash and take a breath. Barring any unforeseen problems, and assuming traffic isn’t terrible, we should make it on time.

 

**_Roy_ **

After I get back to the apartment, I pause to give Hayate a good morning rub-down and stand up to stretch and roll my shoulders. I should probably just leave…but she did say I was welcome to stay.

Yawning and scratching the center of my chest, I pad back down the hall to her room. On one hand, I have a few more details to fine tune before the governor’s birthday ball this weekend. On the other hand, I can just go in late to the office and invite Riza to meet me there if I have to stay after hours.

A brief image of her lying half naked on my desk makes my cock stir, and I groan. Now is seriously not the time. If I were at home, maybe, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to get myself off alone in Riza’s bedroom. Or anywhere in her apartment. That’s going too far.

Crawling back into the bed, I roll onto my side and grab her pillow, hugging it to my chest. It doesn’t take long before I doze off again—what with her scent on everything, not to mention her mattress is really comfortable.

I'm in the middle of a very nice dream starring Riza straddling me in my desk chair, when something wet lands on my face. I reach up to brush it off, but it moves to my knuckles.

Grunting, I sit up only to get a face full of dog tongue.

“Hayate,” I grumble, pushing him away. “What the hell?”

He hops around on the bed, his tail wagging a mile-a-minute before jumping onto the floor and whining up at me.

“What buddy? Are you hungry or something?”

He whines again and starts for the door, pausing to look back at me. Fuck. I guess I’m supposed to follow him.

He leads me out into the living room and over to a table with dog toys along with a leash.

“Oh. Your mama didn’t have time to take you out before she left did she?” I bend down to scratch his neck.

He barks as if to confirm my suspicions and puts his paw up on the leash.

“Well, just give me a minute to get dressed and we’ll make a loop around the block. Sound good?”

He barks again and wags his tail some more.

Heading back to the bedroom, I quickly redress in my jeans and shirt from last night before tugging my shoes on. Riza clearly trained her dog well because he sits very still for his leash and doesn’t immediately run for the door. Instead, he stays beside me until I grab the spare key and lead him out.

As promised, we make a single loop around the neighborhood, and Hayate takes his time marking his territory on various trees and parking meters as well as relieving himself in some grass, which I make sure to clean up with one of the bags attached to the leash’s handle, tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

When we reach the front door again, Hayate leads the way inside and back to Riza’s apartment. She isn’t back yet, so I set the dog free and start looking around for his food. If I know Riza at all, she won’t want her dog to go hungry.

It takes me a few minutes to find it. I search the kitchen first, feeling a little intrusive going through her cabinets and pantry. Everything is well-organized and practical in its arrangement. Finally, I find the food—carefully tucked away in her laundry closet next to some well-worn sneakers. I pour Hayate a bowl full and watch while he patters over to eat it.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I silently hope that it isn’t anyone from my office. I instantly relax when I see it’s from Riza.

_And baby makes three!_

A second message pops up with an image of a very grainy ultrasound, and I shake my head.

_Rebecca is…not happy._

I frown and text back.

**She doesn’t want it?**

I watch the little dots pop up on my screen as she types.

_No, she does. She’s just worried what her boyfriend will do. He’s totally in love with her though, so she has nothing to worry about._

Ah. Well.

**Are you on your way back now?**

Hayate looks up and barks toward the phone, as if he knows I’m texting with her and is telling her he’s ready to have her back.

_Why? Are you still there?_

**I took your dog for a walk and got him some food. I was about to leave, though.**

_Well, I can head that way, if you’d rather stay?_

**As tempting as that is, I have to get to the office at some point today.**

_Ah. Yes. The elusive office. What do you do, if you don’t mind my asking?_

**Have I never told you? Weird. I run a private security firm.**

_Oh. That makes sense. Well, if you need to get going, that works out fine. Rebecca looks like she might need some ice cream anyway._

**Call you tonight?**

_I’d like that._

**It’s a date.**

Slipping my phone into my pocket, I make my way down the hall to get the rest of my things together. On my way out, I stop and give Hayate another good rub before I head for the door. As soon as I walk in my front door, I take her spare key and hang it on the hook beside mine, taking a second to admire how it looks.

“Like it belongs there,” I whisper, only to look around and realize I’m alone.

When did my apartment get so lonely?

“Hell, I need a dog.”

I turn around and head for the stairs to grab a shower and change clothes before work, fully aware that the only dog I want in my place is Riza’s.

But I can think about that later...

After the governor’s birthday ball is over, and his granddaughter’s safety is assured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this new bit, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
